Sceau
by little akary
Summary: Isolé au pied d'une montagne en Angleterre pour mener à bien une expérience sur la fusion nucléaire, Edward va faire une rencontre pour le moins étrange. Allen a l'air de venir d'un milieu bien différent du sien. Malgré ça, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour aider Allen à s'en sortir. UA!
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san! Ca faisait un moment maintenant. J4avais plein de projet et j'en ai commencé beaucoup en même temps, ce qui m'a laissé un long moment sans rien poster. Parce que je ne veux plus rien poster que je ne finirai pas. Du coup voilà, je me retrouve encore avec un cross-over entre FMA et DGM. Avec certainement Ed et Allen ensemble à la fin, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime... ensemble!

Déjà je tiens à signaler que cette fic est un univers alternatif. Je fais des clins d'oeil aux deux oeuvre, mais on est ni dans le monde d'FMA ni dans celui de DGM. Je vais pas dire grand chose de plus pour vous laisser découvrir tout ça. Je voulais qu'il y ait un part de mystère dans cette fic.

Oh et je vous préviens aussi tout de suite, elle sera courte. Pas plus de dix chapitres, surement 6 ou 7.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward sortit du petit centre de recherche en s'étirant les bras. Prendre l'air lui faisait du bien après ces heures enfermées à travailler. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était arrivé dans le centre reculé pour faire des expériences de fusion nucléaire. La dernière n'avait pas été une réussite et un certain climat de tension s'était installé sur le centre, lui donnant le besoin de prendre l'air.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du sol et laissa son regard parcourir la forêt qui l'entourait. Il était au milieu de nulle part pour éviter les fuites… aussi bien d'information, que de résidus chimiques. La sécurité était maximum pour leur permettre de travailler en toute sécurité. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Ed vit du mouvement entre les arbres il ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais rapidement un collègue accapara son attention alors il rentra de nouveau. Devant leur dernier échec ce n'était plus le moment de bailler aux corneilles.

Edward ne retrouva son lit qu'au milieu de la nuit. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas totalement vidé. Leur recherche n'avançait pas dans la direction voulue mais finalement, ils étaient sur le point de trouver une nouvelle source d'énergie. Rien que pour ça, la bonne humeur avait retrouvé le chemin du centre. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il avait sa première journée de décharge, cependant le blond ne s'en sentait pas, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin fait des progrès. Alors il tenta de se mêler à l'équipe mais rapidement son chef l'attrapa par le col.

« Que penses-tu faire ici, Elric ?

-Arg, Mustang ? Lâchez-moi !

-Tu n'as pas à travailler aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me proposez de faire dans ce coin paumé, hein ? Une balade en forêt ?

-J'allais plutôt te proposer la salle de pause avec la télé et l'ordinateur mais si tu insistes faire un tour dehors ne te ferait pas trop de mal.

-Oï ! Hey ! »

Pour un génie Edward était tout de même trop restreint. Il n'avait pas pensé à travailler sur l'ordinateur depuis sa chambre ou la salle de pause. Maintenant Mustang le poussait vers la sortie, ne lui laissant visiblement pas le choix.

« Je ne veux plus te voir de la journée.

-J'ai quand même le droit de revenir manger, non ? grogna-t-il.

-Ne t'approche pas de salle d'expérience, aujourd'hui on fait tourner le collisateur. »

Sur cette dernière phrase l'homme se retourna pour rentrer dans le centre rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Ed laissa échapper un lourd soupire. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre sa blouse. Puis il se fit une raison, sortir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Un peu frustrante mais le blondinet savait que les jours de décharge ne servaient pas à rien. C'était l'occasion de se vider la tête et revenir avec de nouvelles idées. Alors il mit ses mains dans ses poches et chercha ce qu'il allait faire.

Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'Angleterre. Il n'était venu que quelques fois, toujours pour des meetings ou d'autres expériences. Jamais pour le tourisme, c'était peut-être le moment de se rattraper. Alors il se mit en tête de grimper la montagne derrière le centre. Il avait rapidement fait demi-tour pour se faire un sac et prendre de quoi manger. Puis avec un sourire défiant il s'élança.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sommet était pourtant visible au loin mais son chemin ne semblait jamais s'en rapprocher. Peu importait la direction qu'il prenait il ne semblait qu'être un objectif au loin. Pourtant Edward avait toujours été sportif, même après avoir diplômé, il n'avait jamais négligé son entraînement. Sa tutrice l'aurait surement renié et son frère se serait fait un plaisir de le démolir à leur prochaine rencontre. Là n'était donc pas le problème. Alors pourquoi ne se rapprochait-il jamais de ce sommet ?

Il finit par s'arrêter contre un arbre pour faire une petite pause et s'hydrater. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ed releva la tête et se retrouva en face d'un autre jeune homme. L'un comme l'autre s'arrêta surpris sans savoir quoi dire. Puis finalement Ed se reprit :

« Euh… salut. »

Il fit un vague signe de main et l'autre fit un pas en arrière, encore plus surpris. Pourtant Ed avait de quoi être le plus surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un sur cette montagne. Encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi atypique. Bien que ses cheveux blanc allaient de paire avec sa peau plutôt claire, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir cette couleur à cet âge. A moins qu'il ne se soit fait une coloration mais dans ce cas ça n'allait pas avec ses vêtements tout droit sortit du 19ème siècle. Edward revint à la réalité lorsqu'il eut enfin une réponse.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix toujours sur la défensive.

-Ca va ? Il y a un problème ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

-Pardon ? C'est une propriété privée ?

-Une propriété privée ? Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Oui, et le propriétaire n'est pas vraiment indulgent. »

Ed eut une grimace en se frottant l'arrière du crâne comprenant rapidement où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Son regard dévia vers le sommet de la montagne puis il haussa finalement des épaules.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé profiter de la vue. Tu connais le proprio ou c'est toi qui va me faire descendre ?

-Je peux te raccompagner si c'est ce que tu demandes.

-Pas vraiment… mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis perdu alors, ce n'est pas de refus.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Je suis au centre de rechercher en bas… Je ne sais pas si…

-Oui je vois, il se tourna dans la direction lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Tu es clairement chez toi ici, s'amusa Ed.

-Je suppose que l'on peut dire ça. A l'inverse je suppose que tu ne viens pas d'ici… voir même pas de la région.

-Je suis arrivé il y a une semaine. Je viens d'Allemagne. Notre groupe de recherche a pu avoir le centre après la validation de nos travaux.

-Donc tu es scientifique ?

-Ouais, je travaille sur la fusion nucléaire… enfin si tu connais le centre tu dois le savoir.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi servait ce bâtiment mais il n'y en a pas vraiment d'autres proches d'ici… donc je me suis dit que tu venais de là.

-Oui je vois.

-Et tu… le jeune homme hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu peux poser des questions, je ne vais pas te mordre. J'y répondrais si je peux.

-Je voulais juste savoir. Qu'est-ce que la fusion nucléaire ?»

Ed fronça légèrement les sourcils surpris. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à savoir comment fonctionnait la fusion nucléaire mais tout le monde en avait au moins entendu parlé. Cependant avant que son compagnon ne revienne sur sa question, le blondinet expliqua les tenants et les aboutissant de ses recherches. Il se dit plusieurs fois qu'il partait sans doute trop loin dans les détails mais à chaque fois le blandinet continuait de lui poser des questions avec un air intéressé. Alors finalement il se laissa porter par la conversation. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fini par retrouver son point de départ.

« Au fait, dit-il en s'avançant vers le centre. Je m'appelle Edward Elric.

-Allen Walker. Merci d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions.

-C'était un plaisir, assura Ed. On pourra recommencer si tu veux. Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant deux ou trois mois au minimum. »

Le blandinet cligna des yeux surpris mais finalement eut un doux sourire et hocha de la tête. Puis il lui fit un signe de la main et reparti vers la forêt. Ed se retourna donc pour entrer dans le centre. Son chef lui tomba rapidement dessus au détour d'un couloir.

« Yo Elric, je suis satisfait de voir que tu as su rester loin d'ici tout la journée.

-Grâce à vous, hein ?

-Tu sais qu'il faut prendre des jours de repos.

-Ca va, je pense pas avoir perdu ma journée pour autant.

-C'est bon à entendre. Le repas sera bientôt servit. »

Ed fit un vague signe de tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il avait envie de prendre une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait peut-être pas atteint le sommet mais il avait marché une bonne partie de la journée. L'eau détendit rapidement ses muscles alors qu'il repebsait à sa conversation avec Allen. Parler avec lui avait ouvert une nouvelle possibilité à laquelle le scientifique n'avait pas pensé. Loin d'être un homme de science Allen savait poser les bonnes questions, ce qui l'avait fait réfléchir plus en détail sur certains points. Ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire remarquer le lendemain au reste de l'équipe.

Ed travaillait avec des personnes, de manière générale, beaucoup plus vieilles que lui. Hormis Mustang, qui avait la trentaine, tous étaient des scientifiques aux alentours de la cinquantaine. Leur expérience dépassait de loin là sienne pourtant le blondinet avait directement su imposer ses idées et sa vision des choses, bouleversant leur petit monde bien posé. Tout ne s'était pas passé sans problème bien sûr, cependant Ed n'était pas sans ressource. Il avait toujours su aller au bout de ses idées et démontrer qu'il avait raison. La plupart de ceux qui avaient tenté de le rendre ridicule s'en étaient eux-mêmes mordu les doigts lors de joute argumentaire que le petit blond finissait presque toujours par remporter.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Mustang l'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait rapidement compris le potentiel du plus jeune malgré son caractère à double tranchant. Pour toutes les bonnes idées que pouvait avoir Ed, il amoncelait presque autant de problème. Pourtant l'homme n'avait eu aucun doute et le blond lui-même n'avait pas été long à convaincre. Les projets de Mustang étaient intéressants, novateurs et servaient le bien commun.

A partir de ce moment là, ils avaient monté un groupe de recherche ambitieux, où se trouvait de grands noms chez les scientifiques allemands. Ainsi avait commencé le fou projet de palier à la destruction énergétique de la planète et la pollution dans un même temps. Ce qui était en passe d'être réussi puisqu'une nouvelle étape semblait avoir été franchie ce jour-là.

« Je peux savoir d'où t'est venue cette idée ? »

Ed se tourna avec un sourire vers le professeur Marcoh. L'homme avait un regard bienveillant et semblait réellement curieux de la réponse. Il n'avait jamais sous-estimé le plus jeune à cause de son âge mais semblait toujours ébahi de le voir revenir avec sous le coudes des idées toujours nouvelles aux taux de réussites élevés.

« C'est hier en me baladant.

-Ahah, les promenades en plein air t'aiguisent l'esprit Edward ?

-Disons plutôt que j'ai échangé des idées avec quelqu'un.

-Oh ? Tu as croisé quelqu'un ? demanda un autre scientifique surpris.

-Ouais, il m'a guidé sur la montagne.

-Tu as réussi à te perdre Elric, s'amusa Mustang, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Dire que j'ai failli perdre l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et que je n'étais même pas au courant.

-En tout cas maintenant je suis là, alors ne commencez pas à vous plaindre.

-Et vous avez parlé du projet avec cette personne ? redemanda Marcoh cette fois avec un air soucieux.

-Non, certainement pas, reprit rapidement Ed. Nous avons parlé de fusion nucléaire en général. Comme il n'y connaissait rien j'ai dû reprendre les bases.

-Ne dis pas ça comme s'il était stupide, le commun des mortels ne peut pas se hisser à la hauteur de génie comme toi, remarqua un autre scientifique en rigolant.

-Il était loin d'être stupide, bouda Ed.

-Oh, j'aimerai bien rencontrer ce jeune homme, sourit Marcoh, quelqu'un qui arrive à avoir de tels éloges de notre Ed sans être scientifique mérite d'être rencontré. »

Comme tout le monde partit à rire Ed fit la moue et se retourna dans un élan de gaminerie comme seul lui savait le faire. Il partit ainsi pour rejoindre sa chambre. Après une bonne douche il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer au moins une fois dans la journée l'air du dehors. La serviette encore autour du cou il se frotta l'arrière du crâne pour sécher ses cheveux. Son regard remonta jusqu'à la lune qui était à son premier croissant.

Cependant cette histoire ne s'arrêta pas là. Edward ne savait pas trop comment la rumeur s'était répandue mais les railleries de l'équipe scientifique commençaient doucement à l'insupporter. Si bien que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir finit ses heures de travail il se décida à sortir de nouveau. Il aurait eu mauvaise conscience s'il en était arrivé au point de tabasser un vieux. Le blond lâcha un soupire las et regarda la forêt qui s'offrait à lui. Même s'il commençait à faire nuit, il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Il prit tout de même garde de ne pas s'aventurer sur la montage, ne voulant pas créer de problème à Allen. Si bien qu'il fut surpris de croiser ce dernier au détour d'un chemin. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent d'abord sans réaction puis Ed fit un signe de main amical.

« Comme on se retrouve. Je ne pensais pas te croiser par ici.

-J'ai… voulu me vider l'esprit.

-Tiens donc, moi aussi.

-Votre projet n'avance toujours pas ?

-Oh si, en partie grâce à toi et c'est le début du problème.

-Moi ? Je suis désolé si…

-Tu es loin d'être le problème, soupira Ed. Mes collègues sont justes des gamins. Étonnant si on prend en compte leur âge et leur niveau d'agrément… Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de corrélation. »

Ed remarqua alors l'air perdu de son compagnon. Sa mine agacée se teinta alors d'amusement et il entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait dans l'équipe scientifique. Ce qui l'amena bien vite à reprendre une tête agacée. Loin de s'en inquiéter Allen lâcha un petit rire, à peine dissimulé.

« La situation t'amuse peut-être ?

-Ai-je le droit de dire oui ?

-Sérieux ? Ed soupira déçu de ne pas trouver du soutient auprès du jeune homme. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à changer d'air ?

-Oh… euh… »

Ed comprit rapidement le malaise qui flottait autour d'Allen. Il secoua la tête et revint rapidement sur sa question. Le blandinet ne devait pas avoir envie d'en parler et il savait respecter ça.

« Oublie, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Marchons ensemble. On pourra continuer notre conversation de l'autre jour. »

Bien que surpris Allen acquiesça rapidement. Ainsi ils reproduisirent plus ou moins la scène de quelques jours auparavant. Puis Ed se décida à rentrer. Faire la conversation à quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur groupe lui avait vider la tête sans problème. Sans compter qu'Allen était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable. Celui-ci l'accompagna sur le retour aussi mais s'arrêta avant d'arriver à la bâtisse. Alors Ed lui lança l'air de rien.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux souffler viens au centre. Ils sont tous impatient de te rencontrer.

-J'y penserais. »

Cependant malgré cette réponse Ed doutait qu'il viendrait. Sa tête confuse voulait tout dire. C'était pourtant assez contradictoire avec l'attitude général du jeune homme. Il semblait du genre à partager et à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde. Ed trouvait ça tout de même étrange qu'il s'exile de lui-même dans cette montagne. Enfin il était plutôt mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit. Après tout il avait accepter de suivre un inconnu à l'autre bout du monde juste après avoir entendu le résumé de la recherche qu'il voulait entreprendre.

Il s'agissait de sa première mission avec Mustang, qui l'avait menée en Amérique, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sa majorité. Mission qui malgré tout avec été un franc succès et qui les avait rendu célèbres et surtout crédibles auprès de leurs paires scientifiques. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire Ed savait combien Mustang était un allié de poids. Il savait aussi qu'avec leur âges respectifs ils devaient se soutenir même si certaines fois étaient plus pénibles que d'autre.

« Alors ? Encore en vadrouille ce soir Elric ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de faire ce que je veux de mes heures de libres ? répondit-il avec humeur à son chef.

-Bien sûr que si, même si je vais finir par croire qu'en fait c'est une fille que tu vas retrouver.

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous. »

Ed balaya d'un signe de main cette affirmation sous le regard totalement amusé du brun. Mustang était un coureur de jupon et c'était connu. Alors le plus jeune ne s'étonnait même pas que pour lui, cette solution soit plus probable qu'une simple rencontre entre deux hommes. Rencontres, qui à chaque fois n'avaient même pas été prévues d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais, tant que tu restes concentré, tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux.

-Comme je l'ai dit, tout le monde n'est pas comme vous. Et Puis Allen est un homme je vous signale.

-Ah ? C'est un problème pour toi ? »

Edward fronça les yeux suspicieux quant à ce que voulais insinuer son supérieur avec cette phrase. Puis ce dernier se mit à rire, ce qui exaspéra le blondinet qui se décida à aller se coucher. Il était de nouveau fatigué nerveusement.

Pour autant sa petite crise avait visiblement calmé l'équipe scientifique. Ils avaient subi une fois l'énervement du plus petit et n'étaient pas prêt de vouloir renouveler l'expérience. Maintenant ils connaissaient les limites. Tout le monde s'était remis d'arrache-pied sur l'expérience qui avançait mieux qu'Ed ne l'aurait pensé. Il manquait encore beaucoup de résultat et pourtant ils croulaient déjà sous des tonnes d'analyse à faire. Cependant loin de les décourager le fait d'avoir autant de résultat était encourageant. Ils devraient finir par trouver quelque chose de concluant.

Il était d'ailleurs minuit passé qu'Edward travaillait toujours sur ses propres données dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le fasse sursauter. Il se retourna d'un seul homme vers la fenêtre contre laquelle il venait d'entendre toquer. Il eut un nouveau sursaut en y voyant Allen. Il porta la main sur son cœur quelques secondes plus tard rassurer puis il se dirigea vers la dite fenêtre pour lui ouvrir.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé. Tu m'avais dit de venir, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre… enfin à cette heure-là.

-Ouais, tout le monde doit dormir ou presque.

-A vrai dire je ne pensais même pas que tu serais réveillé.

-Mon cerveau fait abstraction du monde extérieur lorsque je suis concentré, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle les gens parle de moi comme un génie.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Allen surpris.

-On est pas un génie parce que notre cerveau à des particularités que les autres n'ont pas. Sinon tous les drogués seraient des génies.

-Euh… »

Allen resta perplexe mais le blond passa à autre chose d'un mouvement de main.

« Je suis content que tu sois passé mais pourquoi à cette heure-là ?

-Tu avais dit lorsque j'aurais besoin de me changer les idées.

-Je vois. »

La vie d'Allen n'avait vraiment pas l'air simple. Malgré le respect qu'il donnait à son silence Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer chez lui. Puis soudain il pensa à quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour dans sa chambre et revint vers son bureau où il récupéra ce qui était sensé être son dessert.

« Tiens, tu en veux ? C'est plutôt basique mais manger de la tarte aux pommes me remonte toujours le morale.

-Je peux vraiment ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Vas-y, je te l'offre. »

Il posa l'assiette sur le rebord de la fenêtre mettant le manche de la fourchette en face d'Allen. Ce dernier la prit et eut un dernier mouvement d'hésitation. Puis il en coupa un morceau qu'il porta à sa bouche. Le plaisir marqua alors tous ses traits.

« C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps, s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

-Tant que ça, reprit Ed un peu surpris. Ce n'est qu'une tarte aux pommes tu sais.

-C'est si étrange ?

-Je me demandais mais tu vis réellement reclus sur cette montagne ? Ah ! C'est sorti tout seul, excuses-moi, j'avais dit que je ne te poserai pas de question. Mais tu devrais dire à ton proprio de faire livrer quelques plats de temps en temps s'il cuisine si mal. »

Allen eut un sourire mitigé, Edward était prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'il n'était pas là de sa propre volonté. Tout du moins pas uniquement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait le retenir ici.

« Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, viens plus tôt et je t'offrirai le repas.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un coup beaucoup plus joyeux.

-Clairement, je ne peux pas te laisser avec cet air abattu. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ils seront tous content de pouvoir te rencontrer.

-Par tout le monde tu veux dire le reste de ton équipe ?

-Oui, si tu manges avec nous, tu seras bien obligé de les voir. T'inquiète ils ne devraient rien te faire, je suis leur cible de prédilection. Tu es du genre timide ?

-Je suis du genre qu'on ne remarque pas.

-Ahah, tu es mal tombé avec moi, si tu aimais ton anonymat il risque de disparaitre.

-J'aimerais bien. »

Allen posa sa fourchette sur l'assiette maintenant vide et le blond lui fit un sourire. Pourtant malgré les dires du jeune homme, le blandinet ne revint pas. Alors Edward su directement quoi faire lors de son deuxième jour de repos. Mustang n'eut même pas à insister longtemps avant de réussir à le faire partir. Il prit la direction des cuisines et demanda un panier repas pour deux. Ce ne serait pas un repas chaud et sophistiqué mais visiblement ce serait toujours meilleur que ce que pouvait manger Allen en temps normal. Il rangea le tout soigneusement dans un sac qu'il cala ensuite dans son dos. Il lança alors un regard de défi à la montagne et un sourire remonta ses lèvres.

« A nous deux. »

Loin de craindre la sanction, qui serait surement moins rude que celles que pouvaient imaginer sa tutrice, il savait que braver la montagne serait le meilleur moyen de tomber sur le blandinet.

* * *

Alors? Convaincu? Un petit commentaire pour me dire si je continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde! J'avais oublié de le préciser mais je vais effectivement poster toutes les semaines, donc vous aurez une publication régulière. Concernant ce chapitre et bien on en apprend plus sur Ed et ils ont plus d'interaction avec Allen.

Arya39: Oh quel plaisir de te revoir ici. Même si effectivement je pense bien que tu es pour mdr. Ahah je contente de savoir que tu hantes encore mes anciennes fics, ca me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y en a encore qui viennent les lire. Je t'avoue que lorsqu'il m'arrive de relire FMA je vois effectivement Allen souvent maintenant... et dans Harry Potter aussi... Alors comme ça tu oses interrompre ton sevrage d'otaku pour lire quand même une fic? Je suis flattée que ce soit la mienne mdr. Pour le temps de la fic ils sont dans le futur d'une vingtaine d'année par rapport à nous. J'aime beaucoup tes résumés mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pris cette direction. L'âge d'Ed n'est pas très important pour la fic, je te promets. Voilà enfin ta suite!

Elogane: Contente de voir que tu es au rendez-vous ^^. J'aime les crossover et il y en a tellement peu en français, que je dois bien y faire quelque chose Comment ça ? Allen te paraît suspect? Je comprends pas du tout pourquoi mdr. Voici ton chapitre ^^.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Ed resta un moment à errer dans la montagne son sac sur le dos. Il marchait totalement au hasard, n'arrivant de toute façon pas à s'orienter. Au bout d'un moment il lança même quelques appels qui n'eurent pas vraiment de réponse. Midi approchait maintenant rapidement et le blondinet commençait à désespérer.

« Oiï ! Allen !

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

Edward se tourna vers la voix de son ami qui arrivait de sa droite. Il semblait énervé mais cela ne dérangea pas vraiment le blond qui lui fit un sourire. Plus que de la colère il sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Je t'avais dit que le propriétaire n'était pas indulgent avec ceux qui se promènent sur son territoire.

-Et je te crois, désolé si ça te pose un problème mais…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aura un problème. Tu dois rentrer ! Maintenant, insista-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

-Hey, c'est bon, s'amusa de nouveau Ed. Je vais redescendre mais tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas…

-Ah ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est ça, je suis occupé.

-Alors tiens. »

Le scientifique retira son sac et le tendit à son vis-à-vis qui le regarda surpris. Il insista alors finalement Allen le lâcha pour prendre le sac. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur et prit une mine surprise.

« C'est un repas.

-Ouais. Tu avais l'air d'en vouloir mais t'inquiète j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui tu n'avais pas le temps. Tu me rendras le sac une autre fois. »

Il fit un bref signe de main et se retourna pour retourner au centre. Il ne pu cependant pas faire un pas. Allen avait attrapé sa manche. Il tourna donc la tête vers lui, restant à moitié tourné. Le blandinet avait repris une tête surprise, à moitié gêné et pourtant il avait l'air radieux en moment même.

« Tu es venu juste pour ça ?

-Ouais, ça semblait te faire plaisir mais t'es jamais venu. Alors j'ai pris les choses en main.

-Merci… tu n'aurais pas dû… mais merci.

-Ahah, t'inquiète, ce sera pas la première fois où j'aurais des problèmes. Moi je trouve que ça valait le coup. Oublie pas de rendre le sac. »

Il se dégagea avec un autre sourire et réussit cette fois à s'éloigner. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'un buisson s'agita à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il croisait un animal ici. Le blondinet regarda un moment le buisson responsable de sa réflexion avant de finalement se secouer.

Son ventre grogna bien avant qu'il rejoigne le centre. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir donné le sac entier à Allen. A vrai dire il avait plus que faim, il était en train de mourir de faim. C'est en se trainant presque qu'il passa la porte d'entrée avant de se diriger le plus rapidement possible au réfectoire.

« Miki ! J'ai faim !

-Comment ça tu as faim, s'exclama le cuisinier sous le regard amusé des scientifiques encore présents. T'es pas parti avec un double repas ce matin ?

-Mais… J'ai… »

Le blond grimaça ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer le fait qu'il avait donné ses deux repas à quelqu'un d'autre. Il eut un mine tiraillée, ce qui amena d'autres rires dans la salle. Miki soupira et repartit finalement en cuisine.

« Merci Miki… »

Ed s'installa rapidement à table et pu se remplir le ventre dignement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire mais forcément son chef trouva le moment opportun pour venir faire la causette… et bien sûr se moquer de lui.

« Alors elle va bien ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ta copine, bien sûr.

-Quelle copine ?

-Celle que tu es allé voir aujourd'hui.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? Allen n'est pas une fille.

-Ah ! Messieurs nous avons un nom. Allen donc. Effectivement ça ne fait pas très féminin. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de goût.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez encore ?!

-C'est bien de te trouver enfin quelqu'un. J'en venais à penser que tu étais eunuque.

-Quoi ? Mais je vous permets pas !

-Pas de problème, je respecte ton choix même si j'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment peux-tu abandonner une poitrine généreuse pour un torse plat…

-Vous m'agacez ! »

Le blondinet quitta la table sous le rire de son supérieur. Il rejoignit rapidement sa chambre et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se remettre au travail. Il était en repos mais faute de mieux à faire…

Deux jours plus tard c'est en sortant de la douche qu'il eut la frayeur de sa vie. Allen était de nouveau devant sa fenêtre. Ses cheveux blanc luisaient sous la lumière de la lune créant une sorte d'aura autour de lui. Ed se retrouva quelques secondes hypnotisé par cette vision, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne tape contre sa vitre. Alors il alluma la lumière et alla ouvrir la fenêtre tout en se séchant les cheveux.

« Désolé, je te dérange ? demanda Allen en baissant le regard sur son torse encore nu.

-T'inquiète, il fait encore chaud.

-Je suis venu te le rendre, expliqua-t-il en présentant le sac dans lequel il y avait les deux repas.

-Oh.. Merci… »

Il laissa tomber sa serviette autour de son cou pour récupérer le bien et ranger dans la chambre. Puis il tourna un sourire en direction d'Allen.

« Alors tu t'es régalé ?

-Oui, c'était vraiment délicieux, merci encore d'avoir pensé à moi.

-Ahah, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux rentrer cette fois ? demanda-t-il en présentant sa chambre d'un mouvement de bras.

-Euh… Je peux ? »

Il semblait hésiter et regarda autour de lui avant de revenir sur Ed.

« Quoi ? T'as peur de faire gronder ?

-Peut-être… »

Le blondinet releva un sourcil dubitatif à cette réponse et lança à son tour un regard dehors. Il ne trouva cependant rien dans les environs proches alors il se décala pour laisser la fenêtre libre.

« Allez entre. »

Visiblement il était plus simple de donner des ordres pour qu'Allen se décide à faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs le blandinet passa l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui comme pour prendre ses marques puis il s'installa sur la chaise du bureau, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise. Ed s'assit sur son lit pour lui faire face, puis il reprit sa serviette pour finir de se sécher les cheveux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen reprenne la parole :

« Je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais un collier.

-Ah… C'est ma tutrice qui me l'a donné, déclara-t-il en prenant le pendentif représentant une croix encerclée par un serpent dans ses doigts. La pierre est un héritage de mon père… pour ce qu'elle vaut. Mon frère en a une aussi.

-La pierre ? »

Le scientifique hocha de la tête et se leva pour montrer la dite pierre au blandinet. Puis il attrapa un haut pour s'habiller et jeta sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rasseoir son invité avait attraper son bijou.

« Euh… Allen ?

-Tu sais où ton père l'a eu ?

-Euh… Non, j'en sais rien. Pendant un de ses voyages sans doute. Elle te plait ?

-Elle m'a juste fait penser à quelque chose.

-Ah ?

-Tu connais la pierre philosophale ? demanda Allen lâchant la pierre pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward qui resta comme hypnotisé une seconde fois.

-La pierre des miracles ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Tu parles de la pierre des alchimistes, oui c'est plus ou moins ça.

-Et j'ai une pierre philosophale autour du cou ? s'amusa Ed reprenant contrôle de lui-même.

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

-J'ai dû m'y intéresser en effet.

-Et à quoi tu l'as reconnue ?

-A sa couleur et sa texture.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec ? Changer du plomb en or ?

-Tu penses ? rigola Allen.

-Ce serait une réaction impressionnante à regarder mais je doute que ça marche.

-En effet, celle-ci ressemble plutôt à un charme de protection.

-J'ai un bouclier de protection sur moi ?

-Quelque chose comme ça , s'amusa Allen. Ce serait logique venant d'un père de vouloir protéger son enfant.

-Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas mon père.

-Vous n'étiez pas en très bon terme ?

-J'en sais rien, il était jamais là. Comment je pourrais savoir si je pouvais bien m'entendre avec lui ?

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

-T'inquiète je suis habitué. C'est comme sa pierre, c'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment marché, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital.

-Tu as fait de l'hôpital? demanda Allen surpris.

-Heum… Disons que j'avais plus ou moins l'habitude de me battre à l'école.

-A l'école ? Je t'aurais plus vu comme un bon élève.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tu es déjà dans une équipe scientifique à ton âge et votre projet ne me semble pas être des plus simples.

-Ouais… Mais ça c'est autre chose. L'école c'était juste long et ennuyeux, du coup j'étais souvent dans les mauvais plans. De mon gré ou non d'ailleurs.

-Et ça t'a amené à fréquenter l'hôpital, comprit Allen.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde !

-A vrai dire, je ne pense pas, remarqua Allen amusé.

-C'est vrai que tu ne sembles pas du style à te battre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? demanda le blandinet sur la défensive.

-Je t'ai vexé ? rigola Ed. Excuses-moi. C'est juste que je me disais que tu n'étais pas du genre à vouloir régler tes problèmes par les poings. Tu es du genre à parler, non ?

-Et bien sache que je n'ai pas peur de me servir de mes poings si j'en vois le besoin.

-Ah… Je t'ai vraiment vexé. Désolé. Je m'excuse. »

Ed leva les mains devant lui comme pour appuyer ses paroles mais ils échangèrent un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en rire. Ed se laissa tomber sur son lit et mit les mains sur son ventre pour se calmer. Il se sentait honnêtement bien en ce moment. Même s'il était tard, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller se coucher. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et tranquille. Ils restèrent d'ailleurs encore deux bonnes heures ainsi avant qu'Allen ne se décide à partir.

« C'est vrai qu'il est tard maintenant, remarqua Ed en tourna la tête vers le ciel.

-C'est ma faute, je suis arrivé tard après tout.

-Tu es plus libre la nuit ? Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui surveille le domaine ?

-Je ne… A vrai dire il n'y a pas vraiment grand monde qui ose se promener sur la montagne. Encore moins la nuit.

-C'est craignos chez toi ? A ce point ?

-J'espère que tu ne t'en rendras jamais compte.

-Et bien, si tu veux t'échapper encore, tu peux toujours revenir ici. »

La surprise marqua les traits du blandinet qui finit par lui sourire franchement. Ed en eut un seconde le souffle coupé. A cet instant Allen semblait briller. Tout s'arrêta lorsque son compagnon passa finalement la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la forêt. Cependant comme promis leurs rencontres ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Allen ne venait le voir que le soir, généralement après le repas, si bien que ses collègues ne l'avaient jamais vu. Alors forcément cela avait déchaîné les curiosités.

« Alors Ed, quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ton copain ?

-J'en sais rien, on fixe pas vraiment de rendez-vous.

-Il existe vraiment au moins ? Tu t'es pas créé un ami imaginaire ? s'amusa un autre scientifique.

-Comme si ?! râla le blondinet en s'installant à un bureau.

-Ahah, ne t'énerve pas, je plaisante. Tu as fais tes analyses statistiques ?

-Les dernières simulations sont prometteuses. On devrait pouvoir passer aux tests.

-Oh mais oui, je comprends mieux maintenant ! reprit le premier scientifique.

-Quoi ? demanda machinalement le blond sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

-Tu veux faire des simulations avant de nous le présenter.

-Ahah, il faut arrêter de tout traiter de façon scientifique Ed.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Lâchez-moi avec ça ! On est en train de bosser là ! »

Mustang passa à ce moment et même s'il avait le sourire, les scientifiques s'arrêtèrent de polémiquer sur la vie de leur cadet. Pour autant Ed n'avait surement pas fini d'en entendre parler puisqu'une fois au réfectoire les discussions reprirent de plus belles.

« Bon, faut finir les tests avant qu'on reparte.

-L'expérience sera finie lorsqu'on sera repartit, remarqua Ed.

-Mais non, on parle de ta propre expérience.

-Oui, je serais triste de ne pas le rencontrer cet.. comment déjà ?

-Allen, il s'appelle Allen.

-Ou tu le ramènes peut-être dans ta valise.

-Il habite ici et puis pourquoi je le ramènerai ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? demanda un scientifique alors que Marcoh prenait un sourire plus large.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! défendit directement Ed. Vous avez l'esprit trop tordu pour moi.

-Ne lui jetez pas la pierre, s'amusa Mustang, il est trop jeune encore.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir ! Surtout venant de vous. »

Mais forcément Edward avait compris. Leurs allusions n'étaient pas subtiles et si son supérieur s'y mettait alors forcément… Cependant ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Effectivement il se sentait bien compagnie d'Allen mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était de l'amour. Après tout il était bien aussi avec Ling sans être amoureux de lui… Quoi que Ling était beaucoup plus frustrant et agaçant que reposant. C'est vrai qu'avec Allen la relation était différente mais pas au point de tomber dans le sentimental. Ed eut un profond soupire. Des fois il détestait profondément travailler avec des personnes plus âgées que lui.

Cependant le pire arriva le soir. Lorsqu'il entra sous la douche pour ce petit moment de repos tellement mérité après la longue journée qu'il avait eu. Au lieu de l'eau chaude et relaxante, ce fut une pluie gelée qui s'abattit sur lui. Il sortit rapidement en grognant surpris. Puis il tourna plus franchement le robinet vers l'eau chaude, uniquement pour observer le même résultat. Il y avait pénurie d'eau chaude. Profondément dégouté, il se décida à faire simplement une brève toilette avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune trace d'Allen alors il alla se coucher. Cette journée avait vraiment été pourrie.

Au grand désespoir des scientifiques, la pénurie d'eau chaude ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre. Ils avaient bien fait appel à un plombier mais celui-ci se trouva rapidement à expliquer que rien ne bloquait dans leur installation, il n'avait donc rien à réparer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer, pour se donner bonne conscience il changea une ou deux pièces plus anciennes que les autres mais force était d'admettre que cela ne changea rien.

C'était bien de ça dont se plaignait Edward à Allen qui venait enfin de se décider à revenir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais c'était la première chose dont lui parla le blondinet.

« Vraiment ? Et le réparateur n'a rien trouvé ?

-Absolument rien.

-Je vois, désolé.

-T'excuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Ah~ Je rêve d'une bonne douche chaude, tu peux pas savoir.

-A ce point là ?

-Je suis pas une petite nature, se reprit rapidement Ed. Mais j'avoue je préfère me doucher à l'eau chaude qu'à l'eau froide.

-Ca me paraît normal, remarqua Allen. Dans ce cas… »

Il hésita en voyant Ed se relever rapidement pour poser son attention sur lui. Comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en faute. Ce fut finalement le scientifique qui reprit parce que le début de la phrase d'Allen lui semblait prometteur.

« Dans ce cas ?

-Prends de quoi te laver et viens. »

Edward n'en revenait honnêtement pas. Il ne fit cependant absolument pas la fine bouche et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il rassembla rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Allait-il visiter la maison d'Allen ?

Il rejoignit finalement ce dernier dehors passant par l'entrée, heureusement, il n'avait croisé personne, sinon il aurait été bon pour de nouvelle justification et une présentation en bonne et due forme. Le blandinet l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt. Il le rattrapa en petite foulée et le suivit lorsqu'il s'engagea en direction de la montagne. Ed pourrait difficilement prétendre qu'il n'était pas excité par la situation. Allen avait toujours refusé qu'il entre sur le domaine et cette fois c'était lui qui le guidait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait changé d'avis mais il était prêt à se satisfaire de ça.

De nuit la forêt était légèrement plus angoissante. Ed n'en était pas à sa première sortie nocturne. Sa tutrice était du style à partir en camping plutôt qu'en hôtel. Lui-même était du genre aventurier, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était jeune et que son frère participait à ses expéditions. Cependant il avait comme un sentiment étranger ce soir. Les environs ne ressemblaient pas à la nature tel qu'il la connaissait. Les arbres s'agitaient sous un vent qu'il ressentait à peine. Les animaux déjà peu présent en journée semblaient avoir totalement disparu. La nuit raccourcissait son champ de vision mais il aurait dû pouvoir voir plus loin tout de même.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à succomber à l'atmosphère pesante simplement grâce à la présence d'Allen à côté de lui. Puis finalement ce sentiment étrange disparu complètement lorsqu'il aperçu ce pour quoi il était là. Devant lui s'étendait un source thermale naturelle. Ils étaient en contrebas d'une petite corniche empêchant quiconque de les voir. Lui-même ne l'aurait jamais découvert si Allen ne lui avait pas montrer le petit chemin entre deux parois rocheuses.

« T'es sérieux ! Il y a une source thermale ici ? En Angleterre, c'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

-Mais parce que les plaques telluriques ne… laisse tomber, je vais juste profiter, on va faire comme ça, hein ?

-C'est pour ça que je te l'ai montré.

-Bien sûr tu te baignes avec moi.

-Euh…

-Oh mais je te laisse pas le choix, de toute façon ça serait trop étrange si tu te contentais juste de me regarder.

-Surement. »

Ed eut un sourire et n'attendit pas plus avant de se déshabiller pour rentrer avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde! Ca y est on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Oui Allen à l'air louche et non ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini. Ah aussi, petit nouveauté on va enfin voir du côté d'Allen comment que ça se passe. On va se mettre un peu à sa place, je deviens auteur omniscient parce que c'est quand même plus sympa d'avoir les point de vue de tout le monde eheheh.

Arya39: Ok donc c'était pas un vrai sevrage, y'a pas eu de vrai volonté derrière mdr. Ma référence pour "eunuque" vient du même film je t'avoue. Oh mes allusion sur le fait qu'Ed voudrait toujours être avec Allen et même l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui ne t'ont pas suffit? Et bien tu vas être surprise mais après avoir écrit le chapitre 2, j'ai fait mes petites recherches et il y a bel et bien une source d'eau chaude naturelle en Angleterre... même si je saurais plus te dire où. Mais ton hypothèse de faille spatio-temporel est bonne ^^. Après pour avoir de l'eau chaude il suffit de la faire chauffer aussi mdr. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre... qui vont forcément amener d'autres questions mais après... Et oui ils prennent un bain ensemble parce que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de les mettre ensemble.

Elogane: Ed est honnête avec lui-même mais il faut quand même qu'on lui mette la vérité sous les yeux pour qu'il en prenne conscience mdr. Allen mange à sa faim ^^ c'est juste pas vraiment bon, mais tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi. C'est un shouille plus compliqué que Allen est un fantôme et je vais te laisser découvrir ça mais tu es partie dans la bonne direction en tout cas. Je commence à donner des indices dans ce chapitre ^^.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward lâcha un soupire de bien-être. Les bras étendus sur la pierre dans son dos, sa tête reposée en arrière sur le sol pour regarder les étoiles au dessus de lui. L'air extérieur n'était pas spécialement froid même alors que le soleil s'était couché il y avait un moment maintenant.

« Je suis au paradis.

-Tu exagères.

-Tu n'es pas celui qui s'est lavé à l'eau froide pendant plus d'une semaine, râla le blond. Mais tu es celui qui m'a amené ici donc je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

-Ne fais pas comme si c'était une faveur que tu me fais. »

Ed eut un petit rire et jeta un regard vers le blandinet. Comme demandé il était aussi rentré dans la source, installé à côté de lui. Pas trop proche, mais pas assez loin pour être caché par la brume qui se dégageait de l'eau chaude. Allen semblait moins détendu que lui mais l'atmosphère autour de lui avait toujours l'air aussi sereine. Ed se surprit à sourire doucement et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête de nouveau en arrière. Il voulait juste profiter du moment, pas besoin de parler pour ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente du mouvement à côté de lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il se secoua un peu et se redressa comme pour se réveiller. Le blandinet s'était levé pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Ed le suivit des yeux mais n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Allen avait toujours eu ce comportement un peu décalé et étrange. C'était ce qui le rendait si intéressant aux yeux du scientifique. Il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne détourna la tête que lorsqu'Allen eut disparu dans la brume, se faisant la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à détourner les yeux de lui-même si Allen était resté dans son champ de vision. C'était honnêtement troublant et bien sûr les boutades des scientifiques lui revinrent en tête.

« Non… Ce n'est quand même pas possible… »

Il secoua la tête, et se décida à finalement se laver pour se changer les idées. Il entendit alors l'autre revenir mais préféra rester concentrer sur sa tâche pour éviter toutes autres pensées perturbantes. Quelque chose de froid se posa alors sur son épaules et un long frisson le parcouru.

« Allen c'est pas cool. »

Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna le blandinet n'était pas là, à vrai dire rien n'était là. Perplexe et légèrement mal à l'aise, il se recula dans les bains. Puis du coin de l'œil il perçu un mouvement. Il y avait quelque chose à l'extérieur de la source, derrière un fourré, quelque chose qui l'observait il en était sûr. Alors ne quittant pas la chose des yeux il se recula pour se rapprocher de ses affaires. La première chose que sa main toucha était ses vêtements, mais de toute façon Ed ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait rien pris avec lui qui pourrait servir d'arme.

C'est alors que l'eau remua fortement et Allen apparu de nouveau à travers la brume. Il semblait inquiet et venait vers lui d'un bon pas. A moitié rassuré, le scientifique ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le blandinet ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Désolé mais tu devrais partir maintenant.

-Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener, excuse-moi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses au juste ?

-Tu dois partir maintenant, les yeux argentés l'examina rapidement avant qu'il reprenne. Dis-moi que tu as ton collier.

-Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ?

-Met-le, vite et habille-toi rapidement.

-Tu commences à me faire flipper.

-Et pourtant, tu ne fais toujours rien. »

Allen fit un geste vers ses affaires qu'Ed suivit du regard. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, est-ce qu'ils venaient juste de se faire prendre ? Le propriétaire était là ? Puis d'un coup le souvenir de la créature l'observant revint, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson. Il attrapa donc ses affaires tout en tentant une nouvelle fois :

« Allen, il y a…

-Ne t'en occupes pas et habille-toi vite.

-Tu savais…

-C'est compliqué, je ne peux juste pas les laisser toujours faire à leur guise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

Allen ne répondit pas et sortit de l'eau pour s'habiller à son tour. Pourtant son regard allait partout comme s'il surveillait les alentours. Partout, sauf vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait lui cacher ce qu'il se passait réellement. Pourquoi ? Ed n'en avait aucune idée mais il ressentait clairement l'inquiétude dans l'attitude de son ami. Alors il lui attrapa le poignet et le força à le regarder de nouveau :

« Hey, explique-moi.

-Il faut que tu rentres, tu pourras retrouver ton chemin ?

-C'est hors de question, je ne te laisse pas ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crains mais je ne te laisse pas y faire face seul.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le visage d'Allen s'était fermé et il finit par dégager son bras.

« Ne rends pas ça encore plus compliqué, s'il te plait. »

Ed aurait bien voulu répliquer une nouvelle fois mais la créature de l'autre côté de la source bougea, se rapprochant d'eux, bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer ce que ça pouvait être. Malgré leur proximité avec l'eau chaude, la température autour d'eux chuta assez pour lui donner des frissons. Clairement il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Très bien alors allons-y. »

Allen allait répliquer de nouveau mais finalement se ravisa et hocha de la tête. Alors le blond se décida à prendre le chemin du retour. Cependant, même s'ils s'éloignaient de la source thermale la brume ne se dissipait pas. Rapidement le scientifique se sentit oppressé, comme si l'air parvenait difficilement jusqu'à ses poumons. Il hésitait à se mettre à courir mais ne savait pas exactement dans quelle direction il devait aller. Il se tourna pour demander au blandinet et se rendit compte qu'il n'était simplement plus là. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son oppression avait été si subite. Il s'agissait du moment où Allen avait quitté ses côtés. Edward en était sûr. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr en ce moment même. Ca, et pourquoi cette montagne était désertée. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche comme pour faire un portevoix et s'écria :

« Allen ! »

Ce fut un grondement qui lui répondit. Un grondement bien trop proche à son goût. Cette fois il n'hésita pas avant de courir. Ce grognement n'avait rien d'humain ou même animal. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quel genre de créature pouvait avoir un timbre de voix si acre. Puis un cri aigu lui vrilla les oreilles. Son corps choisit de lui-même de partir dans la direction opposée.

Il couru ainsi un temps qui lui paru extrêmement long, suivit par ces grondements et ces cris. Ils semblaient le traquer sans non plus vouloir l'attraper. Serait-il la victime d'un jeu ? A vrai dire il n'avait aucun mal à se comparer à une souris poursuivie par un chat.

C'est alors que la lumière revint d'un coup et avec elle la chaleur. La brume disparue sans raison le laissant face au centre de recherche à bout de souffle. Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline il entendit à peine les voix qui l'appelaient. La sensation de froid le quittait mais ses tremblements ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime sur ce qu'il venait de vivre l'empêchant de traiter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on le secoue :

« Elric ! Bon sang que se passe-t-il ? »

Il releva un regard perdu vers son supérieur qui n'attendit pas plus avant de prendre les choses en main. Il demanda de porter de la nourriture et de l'eau à la chambre d'Edward et transporta ce dernier lui-même. Le blond finit assit dans son lit mais n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. C'était comme si les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche sans qu'il n'arrive à les mettre dans un ordre cohérent. Puis le coup de grâce vint de l'autre scientifique :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant ces trois jours ? »

Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent et la parole lui revint comme par magie alors qu'il se relevait vivement :

« Trois jours ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis parti simplement une nuit.

-Quand es-tu parti ?

-Mardi soir, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne, imbécile ! »

Edward grimaça. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un. Justement dans le cas où il disparaîtrait et puis parce qu'ils travaillaient sur un projet encore sous haute sécurité. C'était l'intégrité même des recherches qui pouvaient être sabotée s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une fuite. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une douche chaude leur aurait causé autant d'ennui. Pourtant à sa grande surprise Mustang passa rapidement à autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Allen ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup. Il est toujours là-bas !

-Où ça ?

-Sur la montagne !

-Tu étais sur la montagne ?

-Il m'a emmené, il y avait une source thermale.

-En Angleterre ?! »

Edward se crispa, il savait que c'était impossible. Du moins pas ici mais Mustang passa de nouveau outre sa propre question. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le visage crispé avant de demander :

« Explique-moi tout.

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'était étrange. A la base on devait juste prendre une douche chaude. J'avais aucune idée que les choses dégénèreraient comme ça.

-Dégénérer à quelle mesure ?

-Je n'ai rien vu mais c'était tendu et très étrange. La brume ne voulait pas se lever alors je ne pouvais pas bien voir…

-La brume ? Il n'y avait pas de brume ces derniers jours.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce que j'étais ?

-C'était ma question Elric, remarqua-t-il en soupirant. Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire ?

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-Ton copain est toujours là-bas.

-Allen… »

Mustang fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le plus jeune aussi fébrile et perdu. Oublier les choses comme il venait de le faire n'était simplement pas dans sa nature. Ed analysait les situations qui se présentaient à lui pour décider de ce qui selon lui était le mieux à faire. Pourtant à ce moment-là, il semblait à peine comprendre où il était et était loin de pouvoir expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. L'homme se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

« Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

-Où ça ?

-Sur la montagne !

-Où ça sur cette montagne ? »

Son ton s'était fait cassant mais c'était la question elle-même qui avait arrêté Edward dans sa propre lancée. Bien sûr il ne savait pas où chercher. Même si cela l'éloignait encore plus du Edward Elric qu'il connaissait, au moins c'était cohérent avec la situation présente. Alors Mustang sortit de sa poche une petite boussole qu'il lui tendit.

« Je te conseille le sommet, il est au nord-ouest.

-Vous…

-Cette boussole ne perdra pas le nord, elle ne suit pas un principe magnétique.

-Mais…

-Je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter alors je vais t'aider. Comme d'habitude, après tout tu es sous ma responsabilité. Tu devrais aussi prendre de quoi te défendre, je sais que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu as pris une arme. Le centre se trouve aux coordonnées marquées sur cette feuille. Prend aussi ton portable, tu ne pourras surement rien appeler mais je connais ton portable. Il aura surement une utilité. »

Au fur et à mesure que le plus vieux parlait Ed reprenait son état normal. Comme si retrouver un cadre normal, lui permettait de remettre en ordre ses pensés. Il avait toujours détesté ça mais il savait que Mustang ne l'avait jamais laissé se débrouiller lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. Il avait toujours pu trouver du soutient de sa part. Alors il prenait conscience de la situation et de ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire. Le blond attrapa la boussole et fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires pour en sortir un sansetsukon qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Il vérifia son portable, qui avait encore largement assez de batterie.

« J'y vais. Je reviens rapidement.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaître Elric. Tu sais que je viendrais te chercher.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me materner.

-Je m'inquiète plutôt pour ma boussole, le plus vieux eut un sourire au son agacé que produit son subalterne. Oh et pendant que tu y es, réfléchit à pourquoi tu fais tout ça. »

Ed grogna et sortit finalement de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre s'il voulait aider Allen. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences ou aux causes de ses actions. Il savait bien que le blandinet lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de partir. Il comprenait qu'il cherchait à le protéger de cette manière mais Ed avait toujours tracé son chemin en faisant ce qu'il pensait juste, peu lui importait qu'on le contredise.

Allen avait le cœur serré mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à ses problèmes. Il avait joué avec le feu en rencontrant aussi souvent le scientifique et il venait de se brûler. Il avait bien vu la peur dans les yeux dorés. En même temps qui aurait réagit autrement ? Il était sûr de ne plus revoir le blond maintenant que celui-ci avait eu un aperçu du monde dans lequel il vivait. C'était donc morose qu'il suivait sa gardienne à travers la forêt.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, Allen. Ca n'aurait pas pu bien finir. Tu aurais forcément fini blessé. Que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques semaines, il serait parti en t'abandonnant.

-Pas si vous me laissiez enfin partir.

-Ton sort est scellé à cette montagne, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

-Non ! Vous m'avez enchaîné à cette montagne. Cela va faire 100 ans maintenant, Road. Les choses ne changeront pas, je serais toujours moi, peu importe ce que vous voulez.

-Ne crois pas en savoir plus que nous, humain. Tu as survécu à ces 100 ans, tu as de son sang dans les veines. Tu peux toujours t'éveiller alors tu seras…

-Neah, je sais, vous n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter mais en réalité vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait réellement si mon sang s'éveillait.

-Il ne peut en être autrement mais tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que le Comte veut te voir.

-Je sais. Donc c'est bien vous qui avez coupé l'eau chaude du centre.

-Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Il ne fait pas partie de la montagne mais pouvons tout de même y aller, n'oublie pas. »

Allen pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, provoquer un simple problème d'eau était très loin de leur façon de faire. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir le réel pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient perdu en pouvoir en attendant le retour de Neah, cloitré sur cette montagne, parce qu'Ed avait une pierre philosophale ou encore parce qu'ils voulaient le mettre au pied du mur pour forcer une transformation ? Dans tous les cas, cette retenue le mettait mal à l'aise. Même s'il était soulagé que ses gardiens n'aient fait aucune victime cette fois-ci.

Le sommet de la montagne n'était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une caverne. Tout comme le passage donnant sur la source, l'entrée était cachée par la nature environnante, les forçant à pousser des branches pour passer. Après quelques pas à l'intérieur Road s'arrêta devant le mur pour y pousser une porte dérobée. Ils entrèrent alors dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieux manoir. Allen n'avait jamais aimé venir ici. Il faisait trop sombre et trop froid. Même les quartiers de Road, pourtant haut en couleur, n'arrivait pas à enlever le côté lugubre des lieux.

« Le Comte nous attend dans le grand salon. »

Allen hocha simplement de la tête. Il avait déjà tenté de s'enfuir. Beaucoup pendant les 10 premières années, puis les tentatives s'étaient espacées. Jusqu'à disparaître il y avait de ça 20 ans. Plus il avait tenté de chose plus sa situation ici devenait compliquée et sous surveillance. Concernant sa présence ici aujourd'hui, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. C'était la mesure préventive la plus efficace que le Comte avait mis en place jusque là. Surtout lorsqu'il rencontrait des personnes extérieures.

Road ouvrit la porte du grand salon et Allen constata que la famille était presque réunie. Tous étaient en costume d'époque le renvoyant au jour de sa capture. Un sourire fatigué et vaincu étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait abandonné de s'en sortir mais en leur faisant face ainsi les choses n'en devenaient que plus insurmontables. Il était seul contre une dizaine, il était l'humain contre les démons.

« Ainsi tu t'es trouvé un nouvel humain. »

Allen fronça les sourcils sentant la colère l'envahir mais ne répondit rien. C'était lui le pire. Le Comte comme l'appelaient les autres. Un clown qui n'en avait que l'apparence. Le froid ambiant de la pièce lui rappelait bien qu'ici il était le seul humain, autour de lui il n'y avait que des entités n'ayant rien à faire dans ce monde. Tous différents mais tous unis sous les ordres du Comte. S'il parlait n'importe comment maintenant, c'était Ed qui en souffrirait le plus. Il serait encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dire qu'ils avaient juste parlé ensemble quelques fois…

« On m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps hors du domaine. Tu comptes t'enfuir avec lui ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. C'est ici ta maison. Nous ne te laisserons pas partir, le Comte eut un sourire psychotique qu'Allen comprit directement. Je sais d'ailleurs que toi-même tu ne voudras pas tenter de partir. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà, la suite des explications dans le prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna-san! Un nouveau chapitre avec plein de chose. De l'action et des explications. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il en est réellement d'Allen et des Noah. Et en plus on a un Ed comme on l'aime.

Elogane: En réalité Allen en fantôme était la première version de la fic ^^. Ton résumé est un presque sans faute, y'a quand mêm une petite faute que tu verras dans ce chapitre. Et t'inquiètes tes questions sont tout à fait légitime mdr.

Arya39: Ca c'est de la longue review mdr. ahah, je t'ai perdu dans mon changement de POV, c'était à moitié fait exprès. Et puis t'as bien fini par comprendre, non? Je connais quelques unes de ces histoires, à vrai dire j'aime beaucoup ce genre de nouvelles fantastiques, donc ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu fasses un parallèle. Je connaissais pas du tout me Midnighter mais l'histoire à l'air intéressante. Elle me fait penser à Monochrome factor pour le coup. Je l'ai pas vu mais effectivement je connais "the other" et pour moi ça rejoint les nouvelles fantastique dont on parlait plus haut ^^. Ed a une arme violente? Je te rappelle qu'en temps normal il fait apparaître des lance du sol quand il ne frappe pas ses ennemis à coup de poing de terre. ^^" Je trouve que son arme est plutôt soft pour le coup.

Sur ce bon chapitre à tous

* * *

Le Comte fit un signe alors Allen s'avança comme demandé. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre dans cette situation. Ils furent juste un peu déconcentré par l'arrivée des deux retardataires Skin Bollic et Jasdavid. Les deux qui avaient fait fuir Ed un peu plus tôt. Ils prirent leur place dans l'assemblée et Allen se tourna de nouveau vers le Comte. Il parcouru les derniers mètres le plus lentement possible. Il savait ce qu'on allait lui faire. C'était la nouvelle parade lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent lorsqu'il sentit la main bouillante du Comte se poser sur son front juste au dessus de son œil droit. La chaleur l'accabla, le forçant à fermer les yeux puis il sentit la douleur parcourir sa joue, dessinant la marque maudite. Une plainte lui échappa mais contre toute attente ce fut moins long que les dernières fois. Il rouvrit les yeux et son cœur s'arrêta presque. Devant lui, tenant encore le bras du Comte, se trouvait nul autre qu'Ed.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bande de tarés ! »

L'hostilité monta d'un cran autour d'eux. Allen avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir réellement à ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste une chose, le scientifique devait partir d'ici. Le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

« Tiens donc, comme ceci est amusant, déclara le Comte en faisant un geste pour calmer les autres. Je me demande bien comme as-tu pu réussir à rentrer ici.

-Je suivi ces deux là, déclara Ed en montrant les deux derniers arrivants. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que votre cinéma à deux ronds aller m'impressionner ? Il en faudra plus que ça. »

A vrai dire pas tellement mais Ed ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient bien être ces gens mais il sentait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas comme lui. Sa main lâcha le bras du Comte et il se recula sans le lâcher des yeux, faisant reculer Allen dans le même temps.

« Et bien, voilà quelqu'un qui n'a pas froids au yeux. Et tu voudrais nous voler Allen ?

-Je ne veux rien voler du tout ! Allen n'est pas à vous que je sache, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. »

Un sourire crispant étira les lèvres du clown qui lui faisait face. Un sourire avide, qui lui promettait plus que de la souffrance s'il s'obstinait dans cette voie. Malheureusement pour lui, Ed n'avait pas l'habitude de s'écraser face aux menaces.

« Et bien demandons lui ce qu'il veut faire. »

Son regard se posa sur le blandinet qui grimaça. Son ventre se noua alors que sa gorge se faisait sèche. Pour ne rien arranger sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Il détourna le regard, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que s'il demandait à Ed de partir alors le blond ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider et que cela ne mènerait qu'à sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste. La chaleur tira de nouveau sa joue gauche alors que son esprit tanguait entre ces deux possibilités puis tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son poignet.

« On s'en fout de ce qu'ils ont à dire. »

Ed se mit à courir l'entraînant rapidement à sa suite après ces quelques mots. Allen ne réussi pas à résister, il était trop faible, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant ils s'arrêtèrent avec une exclamation du scientifique :

« Woh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Devant eux se tenait une créature ressemblant plus à un loup croisé à un cerf qu'à un l'humain mais qui tenait pourtant debout sur ses pattes arrières. Un loup-garou ? C'était la première idée qui venait à l'esprit d'Edward alors qu'il tirait son arme de sa ceinture. Allen tira sur la main qui tenait son poignet pour le faire revenir en arrière :

« Ne le combat pas idiot ! Il a beaucoup plus de force que toi.

-Alors on s'esquive. »

Ce n'était absolument pas ce que voulait dire Allen par là mais il était déjà emporté par l'élan de son compagnon. Un cri glacial se fit entendre derrière eux pourtant à sa grande surprise Edward ne s'arrêta pas. Comment pouvait-il résister au cri d'une banshee ? Il n'était qu'un humain, il n'avait pas de quoi tenir tête aux êtres qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Pourtant le scientifique s'employait à lui démontrer qu'il avait totalement tord.

L'énorme loup leva sa patte avant pour donner un coup mais le blond s'esquiva effectivement à ce moment là, feintant sur le côté droit pour finalement passer par le gauche. Déséquilibré Skin Bollic mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser et déjà ils passaient derrière lui. Un rire amusé se fit entendre dans leur dos et Allen comprit qu'ils étaient encore en train de s'amuser. Ils laissaient juste à Edward l'impression qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Cependant le contact chaud sur son poignet lui donnait envie d'y croire malgré ce qu'il savait. Malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait Allen avait l'envie de tenter une nouvelle fois de s'échapper. Alors finalement sa main attrapa celle du blond et il se mit à son tour à courir vers la sortie. Si ses gardiens leur donnaient une chance de pouvoir se parler et monter un plan, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il entendit grogner derrière lui. Skin était à leur poursuite, cependant Edward ne semblait pas si paniqué que ça. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru en le laissant après la source. Le blond n'était pas comme les autres. Il était revenu jusqu'ici et avait même osé s'interposer bien que sachant la nature de ses gardiens. Il était revenu pour lui en toute connaissance de cause et même si l'action était suicidaire, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureux. Il prit alors les devants. Ces lieux il les connaissait par cœur maintenant.

« Oï Allen !

-On ne peut pas semer un wendigo soit logique.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant il faut le larguer.

-Tu as dis toi-même qu'on ne pouvait pas.

-Non, on ne peut pas courir plus vite que lui, mais il n'osera pas pénétrer les quartiers du Comte. Nous pouvons sortir par là.

-Ok, je te fais confiance. »

Soudain il fut tirer par la droite, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et une patte passer non loin de sa tête. Si Allen avait réellement un plan pour les sortir de ce merdier il n'était pas contre, mais là les choses semblaient plus compromises. Le wendigo, comme l'appelait le blandinet, était dans leur dos, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, il était indéniablement plus rapide qu'eux. Par réflexe Edward brandit son sansetsukon qui pour l'instant était encore accroché comme une lance. Il dévia une patte qui lui arrivait encore dessus mais la violence du choc le projeta contre le mur.

« Ed ! »

La créature n'eut pas un seul regard pour Allen et voulu attraper le scientifique cependant ce dernier fut le premier à agir et la pointe de son bâton se planta dans la cuisse de son adversaire. A ce moment sous les yeux ébahis de tous Skin reprit une apparence humaine. Sous la surprise il cria sa douleur et tomba à genoux. Edward n'attendit pas plus et retira son arme pour courir de nouveau vers Allen qu'il entraîna loin de la bête qui avait pourtant encore forme humaine et semblait sous le choc.

Le blandinet se secoua en se sentant tirer et entreprit de les perdre dans les couloirs du château. Ils devaient sortir avant que le Comte décide que le jeu avait assez duré. Ce qui se déciderait assez rapidement lorsqu'il remarquerait ce qu'Edward avait fait au wendigo. Parce que la forme humaine n'était pas la forme d'origine du wendigo, cela voulait dire qu'Edward avait lui-même fait quelque chose pour le rendre inoffensif.

Bientôt l'entrée secondaire était visible et à son grand soulagement il n'y avait personne. Edward était visiblement moins crédule que lui et s'arrêta avant même d'être à distance de vue du hall d'entrée.

« Il n'y a que deux sorties ?

-Oui.

-Aucune fenêtre ?

-Nous sommes sous terre, expliqua-t-il.

-Ils étaient douze si je me rappelle bien, combien il y a de chance que personne ne garde les sorties ? »

Allen grimaça.

« A vrai dire il y en a. Skin et Jasdavid étaient ceux sensés te faire partir de la montagne. Le Comte a dû dire aux autres de ne pas intervenir. Si Skin arrive ce sera de derrière nous. Quant à Jasdavid, et bien nous avons une chance sur deux.

-On la joue à pile ou face alors, déclara Edward avec un sourire qui se voulait bravache.

-Si jamais elle se met sur notre route touche-la.

-Pardon ?

-Comme tu as fait pour Skin.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Le blandinet prit un air surpris, Ed ne savait pas ? C'était encore plus suicidaire de sa part. Allen secoua la tête totalement vaincu par l'attitude de son compagnon.

« Contente-toi de faire ce que j'ai dit.

-Ok, ok, mais j'aurais mes explications.

-Si on arrive à trouver un lieu sûr, alors je te le promets. »

Alors Edward redressa son sansetsukon et resserra sa prise sur le poignet d'Allen. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le voir s'enfuir de nouveau. Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois de la même façon. Puis il couru en direction de la sortie priant pour que le pile ou face fonctionne. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à un deuxième monstre. Ce ne fut pas le cas. A son grand soulagement il n'y avait personne. Cependant une fois devant la porte celle-ci ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Forcément. Le comte était peut-être joueur mais pas stupide.

L'angoisse remonta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des grondements. Skin s'était déjà remis de sa blessure, ou bien cela ne lui faisait rien. Après tout Ed ne s'y connaissait pas en créature fantastique.

« Allen comment on ouvre la porte ?

-J'y travaille ! »

En effet le blandinet s'activait à côté de lui. Il avait vu le mécanisme tant de fois maintenant qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Un déclique se fit entendre et l'air du dehors entra faisant gronder encore plus la créature qui les poursuivait. Edward eut le temps de voir un morceau de sa fourrure avant de partir en courant. Ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Le loup devait courir beaucoup plus vite qu'eux et les rattraperait sans problème. Ses lèvres se crispèrent et le brouillard se forma autour d'eux dès qu'ils mirent le pied hors du manoir. Edward sortit alors la boussole que lui avait prêté son supérieur. Ils devait se dépêcher.

Allen regardait autour de lui surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un phénomène de ce genre. La brume les entourait bien pourtant il pouvait encore voir un minimum autour de lui. Sa vision n'était pas complètement bloquée. Loin de les coincer totalement, elle faisait plutôt comme une sorte de rempart empêchant les autres de les voir. Face à Skin c'était clairement un atout, lui qui se repérait surtout au mouvement. C'était leur chance. Il n'hésita pas plus avant d'entraîner le blond dans une direction :

« Attend, où tu vas ?

-A l'abri, j'ai une planque pas loin.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une planque ? Qu'ils ne la connaissent pas déjà.

-Et toi ? Où comptais-tu aller alors ? demanda-t-il conscient de la légitimité des arguments de son compagnon.

-Au centre.

-C'est hors de question. Je ne veux impliquer personne.

-Je suis impliqué donc c'est trop tard. Et Mustang serait capable de mettre le feu à la forêt si je ne reviens pas.

-Pardon ?

-Je déconne pas, ce type est un pyromane alors de toute façon ils sont en danger.

-Mais…

-Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Je suis revenu pour toi, je sais plus ou moins à quoi m'attendre maintenant mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'abandonner, même si c'est toi qui t'enfuis ! Tu ne veux pas rester là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blandinet détourna le regard gêné. Il sentit la main du scientifique serrer plus fortement la sienne et le tirer en direction du fameux centre. Il n'avait une nouvelle fois pas voix au chapitre et pourtant il ne ressentait pas ça comme une oppression. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Il ressentait une encore une fois la chaleur des vivants et leur détermination.

Un grondement retentit au loin mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse les repérer. Pourtant Edward n'attendit pas de savoir s'ils étaient réellement en sécurité pour se mettre à courir. Il finit par remettre son sansetsukon à sa ceinture, replié en trois branche, pour mieux tenir la boussole de Mustang. Puis d'un coup le brouillard se dissipa et ils firent face au centre. Edward souffla, posant une main sur sa cuisse puis finalement se tourna vers Allen.

« On a combien de temps avant qu'ils viennent ici ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… Tout dépendra du Comte et de ce qu'on fait.

-Je suppose que s'il sent que tu es proche de partir alors il va attaquer en nombre.

-Quelque chose comme ça, approuva le jeune homme.

-Bien alors rentrons et déjà je veux des explications. »

Allen hocha de la tête et suivit l'autre. Edward guida le blandinet jusque dans la cafétéria, plus parce que la salle était plus proche que sa chambre que par réel intérêt. Il lâcha finalement le jeune homme sur une chaise avant de faire plusieurs pas assez nerveux. Allen s'assit pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Cependant il semblait que ce temps, ils ne l'avaient pas. Sa joue se remit rapidement à chauffer. La douleur lui fit fermer les yeux et il prit sa tête dans ses mains avec un grognement.

« Allen ? Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il releva difficilement la tête vers le scientifique pour le voir à moitié en noir et blanc. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que deux formes commençaient à apparaître derrière le blond. Ce dernier le vit pâlir dangereusement. Il se rapprocha mais Allen eut un réflexe de recule ce qui le stoppa dans tous mouvements. Allen venait explicitement de le fuir.

« Allen… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Quoi ?

-Je te mets en danger. Il vont venir te tuer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu as très bien vu ce qu'ils étaient.

-Oui, et il me semble que tu avais accepté le fait que j'étais revenu malgré ça. Alors j'attends encore des explications là-dessus. »

Allen se tut, ses lèvres pincées. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire mais en même temps si cela permettait à Ed de comprendre et de ne pas subir le même sort que les deux spectres qui le hantaient et qui étaient maintenant parfaitement formés autour des épaules du blond.

« Et puis c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue ? »

Par réflexe le blandinet toucha la dite joue sans bien sûr y sentir quoi que ce soit. Son regard se détourna pour se poser sur le sol.

« Une malédiction. C'est ce pour quoi tu ne dois pas m'aider.

-Parce que tu es maudit ?

Je les vois avec cette malédiction !

-Qui ça ?

-Ceux qui sont morts en voulant m'aider. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ed ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il inspira profondément et expira de la même façon ramenant le regard d'Allen sur lui. Le blond ne semblait pas inquiet. Par contre il était toujours dans le flou et cette absence de réponse commençait clairement à l'agacer.

« Ok alors je vais te poser juste une question et cette fois j'aimerai que tu prennes le temps d'y répondre correctement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Allen ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre mais rien ne sortit. Pourtant avant qu'Ed ne s'énerve il leva une main demandant juste quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensés en place. Il ne voulait pas tout dire mais il devait la vérité au scientifique.

« Je… Je suis retenu sur cette montagne dans l'espoir qu'un jour le sang de démon que j'ai dans les veines s'éveille et laisse place à Neah. Démon intermédiaire de la Géhenne et frère de sang du Comte.

-Et tous les autres se sont aussi des démons ?

-Non, juste le Comte. Les autres sont des créatures surnaturelles du côté des Ténèbres qui se sont rassemblés naturellement autour d'eux. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Ed réfléchissait à sa prochaine question. Il en avait beaucoup, trop, alors il devait se concentrer pour l'essentiel et ce qui les aiderait dans la situation présente.

« Comment ils te retiennent ici ?

-J'ai été lié à la montagne.

-Comment ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Allen !

-J'ai vu deux personnes mourir pour m'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir mon troisième fantôme.

-Ta malédiction ?

-Oui.

-Comment tu les vois ?

-Ils flottent derrière toi. »

Par réflexe le blond se retourna mais ne vit personne. C'était frustrant, il ne pourrait pas comprendre seul s'il ne pouvait pas voir. Pourtant Allen semblait bien moins coopératif qu'avant.

« Pourquoi tu reviens sur ton choix maintenant ? Tu as pris ma main pourtant ! »

Parce qu'il avait voulu y croire, parce qu'il avait voulu oublié l'espace d'un instant et que les pouvoirs du Comte l'avaient rattraper avant même qu'il ne puisse prévoir quoi que ce soit. Ed avait interrompu le sort mais un démon n'était pas si faible. Les conséquences avaient juste étaient plus longues à venir. Pourtant à bien y penser il avait déjà commencé à voir Mana et Lenalee dans le manoir alors pourquoi sa vision s'était bloquée ? Il eut alors comme un sursaut.

« C'est toi !

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu m'as touché. C'est toi qui a pris ma main, pas l'inverse.

-Tu n'as pas dit non que je sache. »

Mais le déclique se fit aussi chez le scientifique. Alors il n'hésita pas et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen.

* * *

Bon alors, surpris? La vérité enfin découverte sur Allen, la montagne et les Noah. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Je suis de retour, j'ai fait une petite pause vacances. Encore un chapitre d'explication. Allen se dévoile plus clairement et Ed réfléchit pas mal. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Elogane: C'est ça, Road n'était pas là pour faire fuir Ed. Allen est anglais, je trouvais ça sympa d'utiliser des figure plutôt européenne "démoniaque" si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^. Et les Noah sont tous unique, je pouvais simplement pas leur donner tous la même caractéristique. D'ailleurs je te mets au défis de trouver qui est quoi ^^. En ce qui concerne les capacité d'Ed et Allen tu en sauras plus ce chapitre aussi. Ed lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ^^" Pour la brume tu as une bonne intuition, c'est la même ^^. Et oui ils sont arrivé de nuit dans le centre, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne.

Arya39: Comment ça je suis tarée? ^^" C'est le Comte qui active la malédiction d'Allen, c'est pas quelque chose qu'il a de base, c'est pour ça que le Comte met sa main sur le front d'Allen. Allen parlait des Jasdavid en disant de la toucher, partant du principe qu'Ed pourrait annuler sa magie. Pour ta dernière question, je te laisse méditer. Bonne intuition sur la pierre philosophale ^^. Laisse Lupin et James tranquille enfin ^^" Allen est perturbé, excuse-le de répondre aux questions comme il le peut mdr.

Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Edward se demandait si juste toucher Allen pouvait réellement faire quelque chose. C'est au moment où il se disait que tout ça était ridicule que la marque rouge disparue de son œil. Le blandinet secoua doucement la tête totalement perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire ou même vouloir.

« Ok, tu as perdu tes fantômes ?

-Oui.

-Tu es moins paniqué ?

-Non. Ca ne change rien. Je ne veux pas que tu…

-Et moi je veux t'aider ! éclata finalement le blond. Ne choisi pas à ma place ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! »

Allen grimaça mais Edward n'allait pas retirer ses mots. Il voyait bien sur le visage de son vis-à-vis le dilemme interne auquel il faisait face. Il sentit la poigne d'Allen sur son propre haut, ses mains serraient comme si ce simple contact était ce qui le maintenait en vie. Allen ne voulait pas impliquer quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant, il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'Ed était sa meilleure chance d'enfin quitter cet endroit. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui avait une chance de tenir tête à ses gardiens. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le libérer.

« Je… J'ai le droit ? Je peux vraiment ?

-Je te dis que oui.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. Mana me hante depuis presque 100 ans maintenant. Lenalee l'a rejoint il y a 20 ans. Je ne veux pas avoir à te regarder accroché à ce monde parce que tu as voulu m'aider.

-Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer… et bordel je me suis fait attaqué par un loug-garou.

-Un wendigo.

-Quoi ?

-C'était un wendigo.

-Bref , tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je fais face et je ferais pas de promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. J'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir. Je suis jeune et honnêtement il y a plein de chose que je veux faire encore. Mais je ne pourrais jamais profiter de ces choses en sachant que je t'ai abandonné ici à ton propre sort. Non c'est même pire que ça, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même, je ne pourrais pas en profiter si je ne les fais pas avec toi. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je m'accroche à toi et bien laisse-moi affirmer l'inverse. Je veux que tu t'agrippes à moi et que tu ne me lâches plus. Je veux être ta bouée de sauvetage. Je sais que c'est stupide et qu'au final on a pas passé tant de temps ensemble mais tu es intéressant, drôle, mignon et encore plein d'autre chose j'en suis sûr, je tiens à découvrir toutes ces autres facettes de ta personnalité sans qu'une épée de Damoclès se tienne au dessus de nos têtes. Alors tu as intérêt à coopérer parce qu'avec ton accord ou non je te sortirais d'ici. Ne pense pas pouvoir m'imposer ton envie de me protéger parce que tu me juges trop faible. »

Les poings d'Allen se serrèrent sur le haut du scientifique alors qu'il gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas sorti ses quatre vérités ainsi. La dernière n'étant autre que Lenalee. Elle lui avait tenu plus ou moins le même discours et bien sûr les choses avaient très mal tournées. Il était agacé qu'Ed s'impose ainsi alors qu'il insistait pour ne pas qu'Allen choisisse à sa place. En même temps ses mots montraient sa détermination et il était sûr qu'avec ou sans sa participation Edward tenterait de l'aider. S'il voulait limiter les dégâts alors effectivement il avait meilleur temps d'aider le jeune homme puisque la persuasion n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre meurt pour lui.

Puis il y avait autre chose. De plus insidieux, qui s'ancrait doucement mais surement en lui. Ed tenait sincèrement à lui, malgré ses mauvais côtés et son univers, Ed n'avait jamais abandonné. Il était déconcertant, agaçant et têtu mais c'était plutôt sa générosité qu'Allen ressentait le plus en ce moment.

Au fur et à mesure de son acceptation des faits ses mains se relâchèrent et il leva le regard vers son compagnon. Il avait cet air sérieux et borné qu'il lui avait déjà vu. Comme s'il voulait faire plier les autres à ses idées par la simple force de son regard. Alors finalement un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, malgré la situation.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Ca ne peut être que toi Elric, on t'entend crier dans tout le complexe. »

Surpris ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée de la cafétéria pour y découvrir quelques scientifiques mal réveillés. Mustang en tête de fil, les bras croisés et un sourire goguenard.

« Alors, c'est toi le fameux Allen ?

-Je pense, oui…

-Y'a définitivement pas de poitrine, soupira un des scientifiques.

-Pardon ?

-Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama le blond.

-Mustang nous avait que tu partais chercher une demoiselle en détresse.

-Je ne suis pas une femme, se reprit Allen en s'écartant d'un coup d'Ed.

-Non, clairement pas, assura un scientifique visiblement déprimé.

-Mais ça faisait plus romantique, s'amusa Mustang.

-Vous avez osé !

-C'est toi qui t'es précipité sur cette montagne.

-Bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu rattraper les deux autres.

-Mais tu as vraiment suivi Skin et Jasdavid ? reprit Allen.

-Ouais.

-Comment as-tu pu si tu es revenu ici entre temps ?

-La brume ralentit le temps, non ? Je suis resté juste quelques minutes ici, alors je les ai rattrapé rapidement. Mais j'avoue que maintenant j'aimerais des explications sur tout ce bordel.

-Ok, laissons-les régler ça tranquille. Vous aurez tout le temps de poser des questions demain. »

Mustang tapa dans ses mains en se retournant et tout le monde suivit le mouvement. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Edward aimait travailler avec des personnes matures… du moins adultes… enfin il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme sur leur âge mental. Il eut un petit soupire et se tourna vers Allen dont la marque était apparue de nouveau sur sa joue.

« Ah, attends.

-Non, le blandinet secoua la tête. Je vais devoir faire avec. Je me suis décidé maintenant. Et puis tu ne peux pas rester coller à moi tout ta vie.

-Alors il faut trouver pourquoi je suis capable d'annuler ces phénomènes magiques. Parce que c'est de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ?

-J'ai l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? râla le blond.

-Non, en effet, désolé. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur puisse avoir un tel pouvoir sans même le pratiquer.

-Eh ! L'autre jour t'as fait une fixette sur mon collier, ça serait pas ça ?

-Les pierres ne sont pas sensées fonctionner comme ça mais je ne vois en effet pas d'autres explications.

-Mais alors si tu le portes tu serais capable de te défendre contre eux, s'exclama-t-il en retirant le dit collier.

-Non, Ed, si tu fais ça c'est toi qui… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus que le bijou se trouvait autour de son cou. La marque rouge disparue ainsi que les fantômes de Mana et Lenalee. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du scientifique.

« Bon, maintenant que ceci est réglé, qu'est-ce qui te retient sur cette montagne. Je suppose que juste porter le collier ne sera pas suffisant.

-Non, Allen secoua la tête l'air dépité. Comme je te l'ai dit le Comte m'a lié à cette montagne. Il y a une stèle avec mon nom dessus, je ne peux pas m'en éloigner de plus d'un rayon de 5 Km.

-La superficie de la montagne c'est ça ?

-Oui, je peux aller jusqu'au centre mais pas quelques mètres plus bas.

-Il faut la détruire pour te libérer ?

-Je pense mais elle est physiquement indestructible.

-Je dois comprendre par là que tu as déjà tenté de la détruire ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé avec Lenalee mais toutes nos tentatives se sont soldées par un échec et ils ont fini par nous retrouver et ils… »

Allen ne finit pas mais le scientifique avait parfaitement compris. C'était à ce moment-là que cette Lenalee était morte. Il ne la connaissait pas mais avait une part de sollicitude envers elle du fait qu'elle avait voulu aider Allen. Edward tapa du pieds par terre et fit de nouveau quelques pas dans le réfectoire.

« Tu as dis physiquement, donc la stèle est destructible par magie. Ou bien grâce à mon collier.

-Il se peut que ce collier lui fasse perdre sa protection magique, oui. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Et bien nous irons tirer ça au clair demain. Alors je vais avoir besoin d'information sur les autres parce qu'on va forcément les rencontrer de nouveau.

-Et bien… tu connais déjà Skin et Jasdavid.

-Ouais.

-Mais je pense qu'eux seront plus sur le siège du centre.

-Comme s'ils voulaient nous empêcher de sortir ?

-C'est exactement ça.

-J'espère qu'ils ne tiennent pas trop à leur forêt.

-Quoi ?

-T'inquiète, je sais déjà comment on va les passer. Je t'ai dit que Mustang était un pyromane. Il tiendra l'endroit sans problème.

-Tout seul ?

-Ne sous-estimes pas les scientifiques. Surtout cette équipe, vu notre sujet d'étude on a large de quoi faire des bons petits cocktails molotov'.

-Oui je te crois, approuva finalement Allen. Les flammes seront surtout utiles contre Jasdavid, c'est une banshee, le feu est son ennemi naturel. Il peut aussi diminuer la résistance de Skin, c'est surtout à lui qu'ils devront faire attention.

-Ouais, j'avais vu. Et les autres ?

-Tiky est un vampire….

-Un vampire ?

-Si tu m'interromps tout le temps on aura jamais fini.

-Désolé, répondit-il dans une grimace.

-Dis-moi juste lorsque tu as besoin de plus d'explication. »

L'équipe rassemblée autour du Comte était plus éclectique. Pourtant Edward en connaissait la plupart. Loup-garou, centaure, vampire, tout était plutôt commun dans la littérature et il s'en faisait plutôt une bonne idée. Tout comme le fait que Road était un sandman, il pouvait imaginer qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur les rêve ou quelque chose dans ce style, ou bien Lulubell qui était un doppleganger, un changeur de forme et encore Sheryl l'incubus, note à lui-même en rester très loin, il n'était pas une proie sexuelle ou alors quitte à choisir il aurait préféré une succube. Ca sortait de l'ordinaire mais pas au-delà de la culture du blond. Le Comte était visiblement un démon de rang intermédiaire, ce qui était rassurant et inquiétant en même temps. Il était clair qu'il était puissant et en même temps il n'était pas le plus puissant de la hiérarchie. Oui, c'était inquiétant. Par contre le gros point d'interrogation pour le scientifique restait Wisely.

« C'est quoi un Amphisbène ?

-C'est l'un des plus vieux, répondit Allen en hochant de la tête comme s'il se doutait qu'Edward lui poserait cette question. C'est un semi démon mi serpent mi oiseau.

-Pardon ?

-Il garde forme humain le plus souvent rassure-toi. Mais il est capable de manipuler ton cerveau.

-Sérieux ? Il peut me faire faire des choses contre ma volonté.

-Oui et pour ça c'est l'un des plus dangereux.

-Ouais… ça fait un bon paquet de monstre tout ça. Et toi ? Tu es genre quoi ?

-Moi ? Je suis humain… »

Ed prit une tête dépitée et regarda le blandinet faisant clairement sentir qu'il parlait de ce que le Comte recherchait dans Allen. Ce dernier prit une tête gênée, ce n'était pas comme s'il tenait vraiment à parler de cette histoire mais comme il s'agissait du fond du problème, Edward n'avait pas tord. Il devait en parler.

« Il pense qu'il y a en moi le frère du Comte.

-Donc tu serais un démon ?

-En 100 ans je n'ai montré aucune prédisposition, même si je pense qu'ils sont sérieux en parlant de réincarnation, je pense qu'ils se sont trompés de réceptacle.

-Parce que ce fameux frère ne s'est jamais présenté ?

-Ils l'appellent Neah, ce sera plus simple, Edward hocha de la tête. Neah a monté ce groupe avec le Comte il y a de cela bien 700 ans, tu t'en doutes ce n'était pas pour faire régner la paix sur terre. Des exorcistes de ce temps les ont combattu sans grand succès. Ils se sont finalement décidés à en sceller le plus grand nombre faute de pouvoir les tuer. Seul le Comte en a réchappé, il s'est alors mis à la recherche de Neah. Il a libéré les autres lorsqu'il les a trouvé mais son objectif a toujours été de récupérer son frère.

-Et ils pensent qu'il est scellé en toi.

-Oui, mais le Comte n'a pas encore réussir à le faire sortir… Ca doit bien prouver qu'il n'y a rien en moi.

-Et tu connais beaucoup d'humain qui vivent 100 ans ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même la brume modifie le temps…

-Si c'était vraiment l'effet de la brume tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir vécu 100 ans mais plutôt les quelques jours dont tu as vieilli. »

Allen fit la grimace et détourna le regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu si intuitif ?

-Ce n'est pas de l'intuition, c'est juste de la réflexion. »

Edward s'arrêta en voyant l'air du blandinet. Il avait un gros travail à faire niveau tact. Même si ce n'était pas la vérité, Allen aurait préféré être rassuré sur le fait de ne pas être un des dits monstres. Pourtant il lui balançait ses déductions en pleine face sans que le blandinet ne puisse les réfuter. Il était vraiment un imbécile.

« Enfin quand bien même il serait quelque part au fond de toi, tu restes quand même Allen avant tout.

-Tu es sûr ? Je redoute le jour où il pourrait se réveiller. Si au moment où je sortais de cette forêt il se réveillait et prenait le contrôle de mon corps ?

-C'est une possibilité, il continua rapidement en voyant la panique du blandinet. Mais ça ne changerait rien que tu restes ici. Après tout si Neah revient à la surface, ils n'auront plus aucune raison de se restreindre à cette montagne. A vrai dire ce serait même probablement l'inverse. Ils vont surement vouloir se venger de ce monde qui les ont séparé si longtemps.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je serais en quelque sorte le seul rempart qui reste entre ce monde et leur vengeance.

-C'est pas cool de ma part, mais c'est un peu ça. Sans compter qu'il y a une chose dont on ne peut pas être sûr avant que le fameux Neah ne revienne. Est-ce que lui tient vraiment à revenir aux côtés de son frère ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Cette fois ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment mais… Si le Comte n'a pas été scellé, c'est parce qu'il était trop fort, en tant que démon ? C'est une hypothèse qui tient la route ?

-Je dirais que oui.

-Alors son frère ne devrait-il pas avoir le même pouvoir ? »

Allen prit une mine surprise mais hocha finalement de la tête. Il n'avait pas pris ça en compte mais c'était peut-être la réponse à sa plus grande interrogation. Pourquoi est-ce que Neah ne s'était toujours pas manifesté s'il était vraiment quelque part au fond de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas revenir aux côtés du Comte tout simplement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, gérons un problème après l'autre. Déjà nous devons te faire sortir de là. Il faut que je demande à Mustang combien de temps à passé depuis la dernière fois. J'espère que les recherches ont eut le temps d'avancer.

-Tu es conscient que personne ne doit rester ici si nous partons, remarqua rapidement Allen.

-Ce sont des têtes brûlés, s'amusa Edward, mais ils ne vont pas risquer leur vie pour rien. Et puis simplement briser ta stèle pour s'enfuir ne servira à rien. Il faut trouver comment empêcher le Comte de te suivre, sinon il reviendra te chercher.

-Tu es le premier à réfléchir aussi loin, soupira finalement le blandinet.

-Vraiment ? Ca me semble pourtant logique. Tu tenais à fuir toute ta vie ?

-Je m'y étais préparé. Déjà pouvoir partir d'ici était un rêve pour moi.

-Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens, si tu ne pouvais pas vivre correctement derrière. Et pour ça je ne vois qu'un seul moyen.

-Lequel ?

-Il faut demandé son avis à Neah. »

* * *

Alors? Bonne idée d'Ed ou pas à votre avis?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey tout le monde! Encore un petit chapitre mise au point, faut bien le faire avec Mustang aussi. On revoit aussi un peu Road.

Elogane: Tes déductions pour les Noah sont bonnes, tu as juste pris pour acquis que tous les Noah étaient différents mais non... Il y a deux vampires et deux loup-garou. Parce que je voulais pas partir dans le folkore trop obscure et que je voulais que ça corresponde quand même un peu à leurs pouvoirs de base. Mustang fait presque pire dans ce chapitre ^^ Pour Neah, je te laisse découvrir ça hein ^^. La brum est un peu spéciale mais je te répondrais plus tard.

Sur ceu bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Allen n'était pas convaincu et ça se voyait clairement sur son visage. Alors Ed n'insista pas, ils verraient pour parler avec Neah plus tard. Pour le moment il était fatigué et avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Il pourrait réfléchir à tête reposée dès le lendemain. Le scientifique eut alors un soupire et fit un geste en direction de la sortie.

« On craint quelque chose ce soir d'après toi ?

-Ils ne vont pas attaquer en masse. La nuit est le royaume de Road. Si tu comptes dormir c'est toi qui sera sa cible.

-Tu penses vraiment ne pas dormir et pouvoir passer à l'attaque demain ?

-Non, tu as raison, admit finalement Allen avec une grimace. Mais avec ton collier ce sera possible.

-S'il annule la magie alors oui ça me paraît logique. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

-La nuit dernière, je ne vais pas mourir, s'agaça le jeune homme. Arrête de vouloir me surprotéger. »

Il fit la moue et retira le collier de son cou avant de le tendre au blondinet avec un air équivoque. Alors Ed abdiqua. Il en avait besoin de ces heures de sommeil et il avait envie de faire confiance à Allen. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'enfuirait de nouveau dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Pourtant il trouva une dernière excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

« Si tu as faim, tu peux te servir. Tu sais où est ma chambre si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Finalement Allen lui fit un sourire. Les angoisses du scientifique se calmèrent comme par magie alors de nouveau il lâcha prise et attrapa le collier avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. La marque sur la joue du blandinet apparue alors et les fantômes de Mana et Lenalee flottèrent autour d'Ed jusqu'à sa disparition. Allen eut un petit soupire en les voyant revenir vers lui. Ils étaient là pour lui rappeler ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il avait le malheur d'accepter de l'aide extérieure, pourtant leurs expressions étaient plutôt joyeuses en ce moment. Comme s'ils étaient contents qu'enfin quelqu'un d'autre veuille venir en aide au blandinet.

« J'ai compris, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant…

-J'ai bien peur que non jeune homme. »

Il se releva surpris de la chaise dans laquelle il venait de s'asseoir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait celui qu'Ed lui avait décrit comme Mustang. Il resta un moment sur ses gardes alors que l'autre s'approchait. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, plutôt joueur mais un petit quelque chose mettait tout de même Allen sur la défensive, sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer quoi.

« Nous ne sommes pas présentés, Roy Mustang.

-Allen Walker.

-Oui, je sais bien.

-Edward parlait de moi tant que ça ?

-Non rassure-toi, Allen eut un soupire soulagé. Mais nous si par contre.

-Hein ? s'étrangla presque Allen.

-Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à un problème scientifique alors forcément ça nous tous intrigué.

-Je n'ai pas… enfin je ne voulais pas…

-Comme si on pouvait simplement remettre la faute sur quelqu'un, coupa Mustang avant qu'il ne s'embrouille plus. Le fait est là maintenant. Et il a beau être un gamin agaçant au possible, il reste un précieux membre de mon équipe. »

Allen comprit alors le malaise qui l'enveloppait. Ce n'était pas comme si Mustang le menaçait. C'était plutôt une mise en garde, lui prouvant combien il tenait à Edward malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Ca aurait pu être mignon s'il n'était pas la cible direct de cette sorte d'avertissement. Allen sentait bien au ton et à l'expression de l'homme qu'il ne disait pas ces mots en l'air. La vengeance pourrait faire mal si lui-même blessait Edward. Alors le maudit se dit qu'il devait jouer franchement lui aussi.

« Edward a bien voulu m'aider, se mettant lui-même sciemment en danger. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le raisonner et que j'aurais une énorme dette envers lui si jamais nous nous en sortons. Il est de ce genre de personne qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. J'aimerais honnêtement, s'il m'en est donné la possibilité, le suivre. Que ce soit pour payer ma dette ou simple pouvoir continuer de le côtoyer.

-Bien, tu as presque tout compris… il continua devant la tête perplexe du blandinet. On ne te donnera pas la possibilité, tu vas devoir la prendre par toi-même. »

Allen resta un moment surpris puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait dit quelque chose de faux un peu plus tôt. Mustang semblait du même genre qu'Ed. Il en avait donc croisé deux dans sa vie et maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, il en était d'autant plus rassuré et content. Il hocha finalement de la tête d'un air qui se voulait le plus assuré possible.

« Bien, ceci étant dit…

-Vous repartez ? demanda Allen surpris.

-Et bien je comptais cuisiner Elric demain mais si tu te proposes si gentiment .

-Je n'ai pas… Allen eut de nouveau un air amusé. Très bien. Il m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance, à vous et aux autres scientifiques, alors…

-Très bien, dans ce cas dis-moi à quoi cet imbécile s'est confronté cette fois, déclara-t-il en faisant sourire Allen.

-Quelque chose qui dépasse les règles scientifiques, j'en ai peur.

-Je ne t'interromprai pas. »

Le maudit su qu'il avait l'entière attention de l'homme alors il expliqua de nouveau ce qu'était le Conte et son groupe. Comme promis Mustang ne l'avait pas coupé ou juste pour avoir des explications supplémentaires. Allen était honnêtement surpris. Ed l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, il était donc normal qu'il finisse par le croire mais Mustang lui faisait juste confiance sur parole. Ou plutôt il faisait juste confiance au jugement d'Edward. S'il n'avait rien trouvé à redire aux propos d'Allen alors Mustang le croyait simplement. Le plus vieux avait beau cracher sur l'autre scientifique, c'était là une grande preuve du crédit qu'il lui donnait.

« Il nous avait encore jamais ramené de problème paranormaux… enfin si ça existe vraiment, je suppose que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Ca voudrait dire que tu ne veux pas de notre aide.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je m'étais juste promis de ne plus mettre personne en danger.

-Ah… Dans ce cas, ne t'en veux pas trop. Tu auras beau refuser son aide le plus possible, s'il a décidé quelque chose il s'y tiendra jusqu'à réussir. C'est ce qui en fait un si bon scientifique.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Je parle des scientifiques ici présents.

-Oh tu te demandes si on regrette d'être impliqués. Tu comprendras vite, l'homme haussa des épaules. En attendant tu devrais te reposer aussi.

-Merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions.

-Tu as répondu aux miennes. »

Allen eut un petit sourire et suivit le scientifique vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Puis il rejoignit la chambre du blondinet. Il n'était jamais rentré dans le complexe mais était déjà venu plusieurs fois voir le jeune homme. Il retrouva donc le chambre après seulement quelques détours dans les différents couloirs.

Edward semblait dormir si paisiblement, qu'il hésitait à le réveiller. Puis il se dit que le lendemain il en entendrait surement parler s'il n'avait pas pris de repos. Alors il se décida à secouer doucement son compagnon. Ed grogna un peu et se tourna pour se mettre dos à lui. Allen eut une moue contrite et peut-être un peu amusée. De nouveau il secoua l'épaule du scientifique.

« Edward. »

Un autre grognement lui parvint mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main vaincu, on l'attrapa.

« Bouge pas, je me lève. »

Il fallu encore quelques minutes mais finalement le blond se releva. Il ne semblait clairement pas avoir assez dormi mais Allen se retint de le faire remarquer. Par réflexe Ed regarda l'heure sur son portable, un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

« Ca ira ?

-Oui, tiens. »

Il retira le collier de son cou et le tendit à Allen. Le blandinet hocha de la tête et entra dans le lit alors qu'Edward en sortait. Une douche le réveillerait surement plus efficacement alors le blond se dirigea vers la dite douche, bien que toujours à moitié endormi. Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle de repos. Il voulait mettre en place une sorte de plan pour le lendemain et trier les informations qu'Allen lui avait donné.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le silence ambiant qui normalement le mettait en condition de travail, le rendait encore plus somnolent. Cependant avant qu'il comprenne qu'effectivement quelque chose n'était pas normal, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Pourtant il avait toujours l'impression d'être conscient. Même si ce n'était pas si extraordinaire, Ed connaissant l'existence des rêves lucides, il n'avait lui-même jamais tenté la chose.

Puis soudain l'espace autour de lui ressembla à un salon plutôt luxueux avec une grande table en son milieu où était assise une demoiselle. Alors tout s'emboita dans son esprit. Il lâcha un soupire se sentant paradoxalement plus que réveillé maintenant.

« Je suppose que tu es Road Kaamelot.

-Tout comme tu es Edward Elric. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Ce n'est pas spécialement réciproque.

-Bien sûr, je m'en doutais, s'amusa la demoiselle en se relevant de la table.

-A quoi je dois m'attendre ? Tu peux me tuer dans mes rêves ?

-Te tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi simple ? »

Le blond grimaça et se mit sur la défensive alors qu'elle s'approchait en sautillant. « Aussi simple », hein ? La réponse à sa question était donc oui, mais visiblement pas le but de Road.

« Parce que je veux aider Allen.

-C'est en effet problématique, mais il y a tellement d'autre moyen plus drôle de te faire marcher dans nos plans.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me contrôler ?

-Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas ?

-J'aimerai dire non mais après tout ce qu'Allen m'a expliqué, je suppose que oui. »

Il se recula instinctivement lorsque que Road s'arrêta devant lui. Elle tenait une ombrelle refermée dans sa main et sa robe en style gothique semblait aussi démodée que les vêtements d'Allen.

« Pourquoi pas le laisser vivre sa vie, jusqu'à ce que le fameux Neah se montre ? Ca serait cool comme deal.

-Allen, ne peut pas vivre comme un humain.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu connais beaucoup d'humain immortel ? S'il reste parmi vous il sera forcément blessé à un moment. Il verra disparaître ceux qui lui sont chers. Il verra la peur et le rejet chez ceux qui comprennent qu'il est différent.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? demanda alors d'un coup Edward surpris.

-Bien sûr j'aime Allen presque autant que Neah, déclara-t-elle sans gêne en se basculant quelques secondes sur ses talons.

-Alors laisse-le partir, tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il n'est pas bien ici.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

-J'ai compris ce que tu penses du monde extérieur, s'agaça Ed, mais… »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de fixer la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas plus avancée. Elle l'observait autant qu'il pouvait le faire. Comme si elle jaugeait son comportement. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta alors le tout pour le tout. De façon il était déjà prisonnier ici, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

« Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il sera bien avec moi.

-Vraiment ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour ça, déclara-t-il finalement en prenant un air sûr de lui.

-Et bien ce sera exactement le prix que tu paieras si jamais je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais te tuer ne serait pas profitable. Cela ne ferait que renforcer le désir d'Allen à partir. Tu resteras ici, et il verra l'emprise qu'a le temps sur toi, ainsi que ton ressenti envers lui pour t'avoir fait prisonnier de cette montagne. C'est dans la nature humaine.

-Tu veux me faire prisonnier, si jamais tu as des doutes ?

-J'avais l'impression d'avoir été assez claire. Tu peux encore refuser et abandonner maintenant, je te laisserai partir si tu pars sans Allen.

-C'est hors de question !

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé d'humain aussi têtu. Tu me plais bien.

-Ce n'est toujours pas réciproque.

-Et pourtant je suis en train de discuter avec toi, plutôt que de te tuer. »

Edward se tut. En effet, même si l'alternative de Road n'était pas vraiment de le tuer, elle pourrait visiblement faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui pour le moment. C'était d'ailleurs surement ce que lui avait demandé le Comte, sinon Allen n'aurait pas été si paniqué de le laisser dormir sans collier. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait à l'encontre de son chef pour le bien d'Allen. Il doutait que Road avouerait mais c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Alors il s'adoucit légèrement.

« Comment je peux te prouver que tout se passera bien ?

-A toi de voir. »

Le scientifique regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce, du moins pas grand-chose qui pourrait l'aider. Road ouvrit son ombrelle et la posa sur son épaule avant de la faire tourner. Elle lui fit ensuite dos avant de déclarer :

« Pour ton culot je veux bien te laisser un peu de temps avant de prendre ma décision.

-Quoi ? Combien ? »

Mais d'un coup il sentit sa tête tourner et le monde bouger autour de lui. Un malaise le prit, le faisant lutter contre une envie de vomir, puis il se retrouva dans la salle de repos. Dehors il faisait déjà jour. Il se redressa de la table où il s'était bel et bien endormit. La sandman avait définitivement dû aider pour le faire sombrer mais heureusement qu'il avait eu quelques heures de véritable sommeil avant parce que ce dernier rêve n'avait pas du tout été reposant.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et comprit qu'il était clairement en retard sur ses plannings. Allen devait déjà être debout depuis longtemps. Il se dépêcha alors de rejoindre sa chambre où effectivement le blandinet n'était plus. Alors il se dirigea vers le réfectoire où des bruits de conversation se faisaient entendre.

« J'espère qu'Ed n'a pas été trop envahissant, il est du style sans gêne.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Edward est vraiment très gentil avec moi.

-Gentil ? Tu es du genre optimiste toi, non ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'aurais pas mis Ed dans le panier « gentil » personnellement.

-Hey !

-Quand on parle du loup. »

Allen était installé au milieu d'une grande table où s'était réuni tous les scientifiques. A voir la mine gênée du blandinet, cela faisait un moment qu'il subissait un certain interrogatoire de la part de ses collègues. Il lui renvoya un regard désolé auquel Allen répondit un sourire.

« On fait la grasse matinée maintenant Elric ? demanda Mustang qui arrivait avec son plateau repas.

-J'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

-Oui et comme d'habitude ça t'a fait perdre la notion du temps. »

Edward préférait cette version, ça inquièterait moins Allen que sa conversation houleuse avec Road. Il allait tout de même répondre acidement à son supérieur mais se stoppa en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

« Il faut que je vous parle.

-Vraiment et de quoi donc ?

-Les recherches ont bien avancées pendant mon absence, non ?

-Mieux qu'on ne l'espérait, approuva un scientifique.

-Elles sont finies ?

-Il nous reste quelques dernières analyses qui seront faites dans la journée.

-On ne peut pas les faire chez nous ?

-Quel est le problème Elric. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, pour prendre le soin de bien choisir ses mots. Son regard croisa celui d'Allen puis celui amusé de Mustang. Il comprit rapidement que le plus vieux était plus ou moins au courant de la situation actuelle. Il avait réussi à faire parler Allen. Dire qu'il avait lui-même galéré pour qu'Allen accepte de lui raconter ses problèmes. Mustang y arrivait en quelques heures… Proprement injuste. Il soupira finalement avant de déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Je vais enlever Allen.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ? s'exclama le dit Allen.

-C'est pas ça qu'on va faire ? reprit le blond.

-Non, je viens de ma propre volonté.

-Sans doute mais ceux qui te retiennent ici ne sont pas d'accord, donc ça reste une sorte d'enlèvement.

-T'es retenu prisonnier Allen-kun ?

-C'est révoltant, pourquoi la police n'a rien fait ?

-La police ne sait pas, et si on reste là, elle n'en saura jamais rien parce que nous serons tous morts avant la fin de la nuit.

-On doit fuir ?

-On fera les tests sur le trajet du retour, reprit rapidement un autre scientifique.

-Je vais appeler pour réserver un vol.

-Il faut ranger le matériel.

-Je vais t'aider. »

Allen regarda les scientifiques s'agiter autour de lui. Ils semblaient tous savoir quoi faire sans pour autant être paniqués. Mustang se rapprocha alors de lui et fit signe à Edward de venir aussi. C'est donc en petit comité que la conversation reprit.

« Vous avez quelque chose à faire avant, non ?

-Vous êtes au courant, même de ça ?

-Ca se voit à ton visage Elric, s'amusa-t-il. On va tenir le fort le plus longtemps possible. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner ici, j'espère que c'est assez clair.

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

-Bien, alors prends ça. »

Il posa sur la table une petite sphère de métal et la fit rouler vers Edward qui l'attrapa sans problème. Elle était beaucoup plus légère que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le potentiel fruit de nos efforts. Je me suis dit qu'en faire une arme pour aujourd'hui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai eu le temps d'en faire qu'une alors utilise la au bon moment. »

Mustang avait fait des heures sup' pour eux.

« Une bombe ? Réellement ? Et c'est à moi qu'on reproche de ne pas faire dans la finesse.

-J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main. »

Edward eut un sourire, Allen ne partageait pas vraiment cet avis mais ils n'eurent pas franchement le temps de débattre qu'une secousse se fit sentir à l'extérieur. Le blandinet se releva d'un bon.

« Ca commence. »

* * *

Retour vers de l'action!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre du jour et bien un peu d'action, ça faisait longtemps. Mustang a la classe, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans avoir la classe mdr.

Pas de review, ça sent les vacances tout ça ^^

* * *

« Ca commence. »

Edward se releva lui aussi sur le qui-vive mais rien n'arriva. La tension dans l'air avait arrêté les scientifiques jusqu'à ce que Mustang se lève. Sous le regard ahurit d'Allen il prit les choses en main sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Il menait les scientifiques comme un véritable colonel le ferait avec des soldats et tout le monde suivit rapidement les ordres. Tous se remirent au travail pendant qu'un groupe de défense se formait autour de Marcoh à qui Mustang avait visiblement délégué une partie du commandement.

Le brun retira alors sa blouse et Allen pu voir un complexe ensemble de tuyau qui faisait le lien entre ses mains et deux bouteilles, mises chacune sur une hanche. Les tuyaux étaient fins et couraient le long des bras du scientifique pour se croiser dans son dos et repartirent vers les bouteilles. Il attrapa des gants qu'on lui envoyait et les enfila rapidement.

« Par contres si vous faites vraiment ça, c'est à l'extérieur Mustang, coupa l'homme qui venait de lui envoyer les gants alors que le brun allait claquer des doigts.

-Vous osez m'envoyer ainsi à l'abattoir ?

-J'assure la survie de ceux qui restent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Allen.

-Le futur du lance-flamme, lui expliqua Ed. Mais je suis d'accord, vous avez déjà tous failli nous griller comme ça… »

Le blandinet resta surpris mais se fit rapidement une idée lorsque Skin déboula dans la pièce, fracassant le mur qui les séparait de dehors. Les scientifiques encore présents fuirent en courant vers la salle d'expérience où s'était retranché le groupe de Marcoh et qui avait déjà dû monter une bonne défense. Bien que clairement intimidé par l'immense créature qui lui faisait face Mustang ne recula pas. Il claqua des doigts et une étincelle se produit aux frottement de ses doigts avant de se transformer en ligne de feu qui atteint sans problème l'imposant wendigo. Ce dernier se recula plus surpris que réellement blessé.

« C'est du gaz qui guide les flammes, expliqua Ed. Et un liquide aérosol rend les flammes bien plus chaudes. La pression peu aller à plusieurs mètres.

-Ca ne sera pas assez, répondit rapidement Allen prêt à s'en mêler. Le feu l'affaiblit mais ne le blesse pas.

-Je m'occupe de ça. »

Un des scientifiques était de retour avec une arme à feu au poing et une autre encore rangée dans un holster. Il tira sur l'endroit fragilisé par les flammes et effectivement la balle s'enfonça dans la peau du wendigo qui eut un grognement de douleur. Il voulu se jeter sur le nouveau venu mais un barrage de flamme le protégea et une nouvelle balle le força à reculer pour choisir un nouvel angle d'attaque.

Edward attrapa alors la main d'Allen et le tira vers le couloir. Il voulait au moins récupérer une arme avant de quitter le centre. Bien sûr Skin vit parfaitement leur mouvement et voulu se rapprocher mais ne pu avancer sans esquiver de nouvelles flammes. Des balles furent tirées mais les deux plus jeunes étaient déjà dans le couloir et ne pouvaient plus rien voir.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour eux. Ils sont loin d'être de faibles brebis égarées.

-Mais… »

Allen s'arrêta lui-même et secoua la tête. Pour le moment il préférait juste accepter les choses. Il se poseraient des questions plus tard. Il serait toujours temps de le faire s'ils s'en sortaient vivants. Le meilleur moyen d'aider les scientifiques dans sa situation était encore de se dépêcher.

Pendant leur trajet jusqu'à la chambre du blond il pu voir une bonne cargaison de ce qu'Edward appelait des cocktails Molotov', qui de son point de vue ressemblaient plus à des bombes artisanales qu'à des bouteilles d'alcool. Puis finalement ils atteignirent la chambre du jeune scientifique. Ce dernier y attrapa rapidement son sentsuken et un sac où il mit en vrac, une boussole, de l'eau, une corde, la bombe de Mustang et encore pas mal d'autres objets qu'il devait juger important mais dont Allen ne comprenait pas l'intérêt.

Puis Edward ouvrit la fenêtre. Allen suivit rapidement sans poser de résistance. Ils devaient se faire discrets pour le moment alors passer par la porte d'entrée n'était pas une option. Le blandinet prit ensuite les devants. Il savait où aller et pouvait se diriger sans problème sur cette montagne contrairement au scientifique.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit des explosions. Bien différentes des flammes de Mustang. Il comprit par là que le deuxième groupe de scientifique se défendait et donc que Jasdavid avait dû réussir à rentrer. C'était dangereux pour les humains mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de leur laisser la voie libre pour avancer. Alors Allen partit en courant vers la forêt, ce que suivit Ed rapidement aussi.

Cependant après à peine quelques pas sous les arbres, on leur tomba dessus, littéralement. Tiky avait surgi des hauteurs des arbres pour atterrir sur Allen. Edward en resta quelques secondes surpris, il lâcha sans vraiment sans rendre compte :

« Mais les vampires ne sortent pas le jour.

-La montagne est hors du temps ! »

Le rappel d'Allen coupa rapidement ses questions. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment d'hésiter. Allen était maintenant maintenu contre Tiky, une main menaçante sur son cou. Étonnement le blandinet ne semblait pas résister mais avait un regard lourd sur Ed. Ok, il n'avait donc pas abandonné. Il tentait de lui passer un message. Finalement ce fut Tiky qui prit la parole en premier.

« Skin nous a dit que tu avais un pouvoir bien particulier alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser approcher, jeune homme. Si jamais tu bouges c'est au gamin que je m'en prends.

-Les autres ne vont pas être content si tu tues Allen, remarqua Edward avec une moue dubitative.

-Je m'occuperais de ce genre de détail. »

Edward n'échangea pas vraiment plus avec le vampire. A vrai dire, sans le savoir, ce dernier venait d'éclairer le scientifique sur le plan de son compagnon. C'était toujours lui qui avait le collier autour du cou. Ce qui voulait dire que Tiky avait maintenant l'unique force d'un simple être humain. Le blond tira alors son arme qu'il claqua d'un coup sec pour former sa lance. Cependant l'homme eut un sourire et élargit même légèrement sa prise sur Allen.

« Tu es le genre d'énigme que j'apprécie Edward Elric. Peux-tu réellement nous faire redevenir humain ?

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

-J'aime avoir le choix. »

Donc il s'agissait là juste d'un caprice du vampire et non pas d'une demande désespérée. Alors Ed s'élança sur son adversaire tout en s'exclamant :

« Je te laisse juger ça par toi-même ! »

Bien sûr Tiky voulu esquiver. Cependant les mouvements qu'il se connaissait, fluides et rapides, même lorsqu'il devait trainer un poids, se firent pataud et lent. Si bien qu'il jugea mal son timing pour éviter l'attaque d'Edward et se prit en pleine face l'arme du scientifique. Le brun se recula entre choc et douleur, ne lâchant pourtant pas son emprise sur Allen. Pour autant le jeune homme en profita. Démontrant parfaitement à Edward que, oui, il pouvait faire usage de ses poings sans problème. Profitant du décontenancement du vampire, il attrapa le bras menaçant et se pencha en avant légèrement sur le côté pour faire passer son adversaire par-dessus son épaule. Décidément les choses étaient beaucoup plus équilibrées avec ce collier. C'était la premières fois qu'il arrivait à surpasser Tiky. Allen mit rapidement son genou au milieu du dos de son prisonnier et remonta son bras pour le bloquer efficacement. Edward en profita pour se rapprocher mais resta dubitatif devant les mots du blandinet :

« Laisse-nous passer Tiky.

-Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose comme ça ?

-Comme Road tu étais plus lié à Neah qu'au Comte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors je te le demande en tant que futur Neah.

-Tu es marrant gamin, mais si je dois obéir à quelqu'un alors…

-Je ne te demande pas d'obéir, mais de réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait. Ce ne te parait pas étrange que Neah ne se soit toujours pas montré ? »

Alors là Ed n'en revenait pas. Allen utilisait ses propres mots pour tenter de persuader Tiky. C'était l'hôpital que se foutait de la charité alors qu'Allen lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Enfin pour le coup le vampire avait arrêté de se débattre. Définitivement le groupe du Comte ne semblait pas si soudé que ça. Allen releva la tête vers lui et il fit signe vers une direction. Edward replia alors son arme pendant que le blandinet formulait ses derniers mots :

« Je te demande juste de réfléchir et d'agir selon ce que Neah préfèrerait. »

Puis le blandinet lâcha prise d'un coup et partit en courant. Le scientifique suivit rapidement et alors qu'ils pouvaient finalement réellement s'éloigner de l'orée de la forêt, la brume les entoura. Cependant cette fois le blond le ressentait plus comme une assurance d'intimité. Cette brume les couvrait d'observateurs extérieurs.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de le laisser comme ça ?

-Tu aurais voulu faire quoi ? »

En effet il ne voyait pas trop comment entraver un vampire. Visiblement l'option pieu dans le cœur n'était pas non plus envisageable. Allen n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses poings mais Edward ne s'était pas trompé. Il était plutôt pacifiste. Puis à bien y réfléchir la plupart des créatures ici ne pourraient pas être vaincu de façon conventionnelle. Ce n'était pas une simple bagarre dans des quartiers chauds. Bien sûr Edward en était plus que conscient. C'était pour ça que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait réellement peur. Il sentait que sa vie était sur le fil d'un rasoir et qu'il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose pour qu'il en tombe. Alors quitte à choisir si Allen avait réussi à allier Tiky à leur cause ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Ed eut un soupire dont Allen ne s'occupa pas réellement, continuant à même allure à travers les arbres. Il était plutôt content d'être tombé sur Tiky d'entrée de jeu parce qu'il était l'un de ceux qu'il savait pouvoir convaincre. Après tout Tiky était l'un des rares à lui tenir compagnie sur cette montagne. Il était un ancien humain et n'avait pas perdu tout intérêt, autre que l'appétit ou la haine, envers eux. A vrai dire il lui avait déjà avouer qu'il s'ennuyait sans eux. C'était en ça qu'Allen fondait ses espoirs. Tiky avait envie de quitter cette montagne au moins autant que lui et si Tiky venait de leur côté d'autre se mettrait surement à réfléchir.

Le blandinet n'eut pas plus le temps d'espérer qu'une flèche transperça le brouillard faisant échapper une exclamation à Edward qui attrapa par réflexe l'autre jeune homme. La brume se dissipa rapidement après le tire les laissant alors face à un centaure qui devait être Tryde. Allen grimaça et le blond comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir comme avec Tiky. Cependant il se sentait plus de faire face à un centaure qu'à un vampire. C'était juste un homme à corps de cheval. Pas de force surhumaine, pas de capacité magique extravagante, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre et plus ou moins gérer.

Il esquiva une seconde flèche qui lui était clairement destinée puis chargea en direction de leur adversaire. Tryde fit de même, surement par mimétisme, tout en sortant l'épée se trouvant à sa taille. Profitant de sa petite taille et de son élan Edward se baissa faisant un dérapage qui lui permit de passer sous l'arme. Dans un même temps il fit passer sa lance entre les pattes du centaure. Ne s'y attendant visiblement pas ce dernier s'écroula violemment emporté par son propre élan. Edward lui-même sentit son bras se tordre douloureusement vers l'arrière pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre un angle normal. Il n'attendit pas que la douleur parte pour se jeter de nouveau sur son adversaire.

Encore sonné Tryde se raccrocha tout de même à son épée lorsqu'Allen voulu le désarmer. Il réussi cependant à immobiliser l'autre bras le temps qu'Ed les rejoigne. Le blond donna un autre coup de bâton bien sentit dans la tête du centaure qui tentait de se relever. Le blandinet se mit rapidement sur son dos pour peser de tout son poids. Comme Ed il savait qu'il fallait le maintenir à terre, c'était leur seul avantage. S'il pouvait prendre l'élan d'une charge ils ne feraient pas long feu, les dégâts seraient trop énorme, son bras le lui confirmait. Cependant tout le poids d'Allen n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Alors qu'Ed se reculait pour éviter un nouveau coup d'épée, Tryde pu finalement se redresser puis se relever.

Alors le scientifique prit de la distance et mit ce labs de temps à profit pour sortir la corde de son sac. Il avait déjà son plan en tête. Simple et efficace, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Malheureusement son adversaire ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser faire tranquillement. Il vit l'épée arriver au niveau de sa tête alors il se jeta en arrière, ce qui, grâce à la gène d'Allen toujours sur le dos du centaure, évita à Tryde de l'achever, lui traçant une simple ligne rouge sur la joue jusqu'à l'oreille qui se retrouva bien entaillée. Edward lâcha un cri de douleur mais se remit rapidement debout. Rester en place serait clairement mortel. Il vit effectivement son ennemi s'éloigner pour prendre de l'élan. Alors il attacha rapidement sa corde à l'arbre le plus proche, priant pour qu'elle soit assez solide et pour que son bras tienne un deuxième choc. Crédit que ne semblait pas lui donner Tryde. Il devait bien avoir vu qu'il trafiquait quelque chose mais se jeta de nouveau sur lui comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois Edward attendit la dernière seconde pour se jeter sur le côté et tirer sur la corde.

Allen sauta sur dos du centaure avant le contact, se rattrapant d'une roulade grossière. Edward se sentit attiré vers l'arrière, en même temps que la corde, balancé à côté de Tryde qui se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Cette fois le blond était au même stade que lui et avait du mal à remettre en place ce qu'il devait ensuite. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait la corde des mains et lutta quelques instants avant de reconnaitre la voix d'Allen.

« Relève-toi, je m'occupe de l'attacher.

-Bordel, pourquoi il est pas redevenu humain lui aussi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de forme humaine, je pense. Contrairement aux autres.

-La corde sera suffisante ? grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête pour découvrir son propre sang sur ses mains.

-On va gagner du temps. Tu peux courir.

-Bien sûr. »

A vrai dire Allen n'en était pas si sûr mais il préféra ne pas le faire remarquer. Edward était déjà bien assez sur les nerfs pour ça. Alors il reprit les commandes. Sa stèle n'était plus très loin maintenant. Cependant c'était bien là que les attendait le plus grand nombre d'ennemi. Allen s'arrêta voyant tout ses gardiens qu'ils n'avaient pas encore croisé. Leur chance venait de tomber à zéro ou presque. La seule chose qui rassurait Allen était l'absence de Wisely. De tous les gardiens c'était lui qu'il craignait le plus parce qu'il était volatile et joueur, sans aucune compassion.

« Tu dois revenir avec nous, Allen Walker, ordonna d'une voix posée Lulubelle en s'avançant.

-Que dalle, s'opposa rapidement Edward. Allen veut venir avec nous et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'empêcher.

-Vraiment ? Combien es-tu prêt à parier ça ? demanda Sheryl joueur.

-Je mets ma vie en jeu, bien évidemment.

-Ridicule, balaya Might, tu n'es pas le premier à essayer et tu ne seras surement pas le dernier. Tu n'as pas plus de crédit que les autres.

-Et ça doit me faire renoncer parce que ?

-Je commence à bien l'aimer ce petit… commença Sheryl.

-QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE GAMIN SI PETIT QU'IL PREND LA SITUATION COMME UN JEU SANS LA PRENDRE REELLEMENT AU SERIEUX ! »

Le cri laissa tout le monde surpris, Allen compris, qui se tourna vers le blond encore dans sa phase colérique. Cependant personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre qu'un rire se fit entendre derrière eux. Prêt à riposter Edward se tourna pour remarquer l'arrivée de Tiky, accompagné du dernier gardien, Wisely.

« Je comprends l'idée maintenant. C'est vrai que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme ici.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? demanda Lulubell.

-Il est temps que les choses bougent ici, nous avons assez stagné.

-Tu oses te dresser contre le Comte Wisely ? tonna Might.

-Tiky a reçu une demande du gamin, et je l'ai trouvé intéressante. J'ai envie de découvrir l'Allemagne. »

Edward resta surpris quelques secondes. Est-ce que Tiky venait de s'inviter, lui et d'autre, chez lui ? Allen en était aussi surpris, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu proposer à Tiky. Il allait d'ailleurs rétorquer lorsque cette fois ce fut le rire de Road qui coupa le silence lourd de tension.

« Je vois, alors comme ça tu réellement finit par décider Allen. Qui a lui-même convaincu Tiky. Bien, je crois donc que je vais devoir te faire confiance Edward Elric.

-Tu rejoins leur rang ? demanda Fiddler.

-J'ai toujours été du côté de Neah. »

La tension se posa comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules d'Edward. Il ressentit nettement qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu aucun des gardiens d'Allen se battre sérieusement. Il était maintenant certain qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu à un combat pareil. Aucun n'avait encore bougé mais la pression était déjà énorme. Puis les hostilités partirent d'un coup. Les laissant de côté comme s'ils n'étaient que des parasites qu'ils pourraient simplement balayer d'un revers de main si l'envie leur en prenait. Finalement Edward ressentait que c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient.

Allen ne semblait pas aussi préoccupé par cette découverte. Lui le savait depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune chance de faire bonne figure contre eux. Alors sans même penser à sa propre sécurité il s'élança vers sa stèle. Il comptait simplement sur ses alliés. C'était à la fois courageux et totalement inconscient si on prenait en compte qui étaient réellement les dits alliés.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey tout le monde! Voilà déjà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Comme promis elle était courte mais je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais raconter dedans. Ca m'a fait plaisir de faire évoluer Ed et Allen dans un univers qui n'est aucun des leurs. Ca permet de faire des choses différentes. Les attaches ne sont pas les mêmes et en vérité on est un peu plus libre. Même si j'ai tout de même tenté de faire des clins d'oeil à leurs oeuvres originales. De plus comme j'adore tout ce qui est surnaturel, j'avais depuis longtemps avant de faire quelque chose qui pouvait sortir des histoires habituelles de vampire...

Même si peut-être un jour je tenterai une histoire de vampire ou autre avec ces deux-là. Enfin peut-être si ça vous fait envie aussi.

En attendant j'ai d'autre projet, dont un que j'ai déjà commencé à poster, un qui est encore en cours d'écriture... il faut vraiment que je m'y remette.

Kathelen : Contente que la fic te plaise. Ce n'est pas grave que tu la découvres tard, au moins tu n'as pas eu à attendre entre chaque chapitre, juste le dernier, peut-être le pire mdr. Je sais pas. En même temps, pauvre Ed qui tombe dans un truc tout sauf explicable scientifiquement. Ca le perturbe, et puis avec ces sentiments pour Allen, laisse tomber... Concernant les scan je suis plus ou moins à jour, il me reste le dernier à lire mais comme les précédent j'hésite à le lire à cause de son nom, j'ai une très mauvaise sensation. Sinon et bien c'est le bordel, et j'ai beaucoup d'interrogation pour lesquelles je doute avoir des réponses un jour... c'est triste ^^".

Elogane: Mustang ne pouvait pas être sans ses flammes enfin! ^^ Même si je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais faire ça et puis j'ai eu l'excuse ultime, c'est un scientifique! Il construit les machines qu'il veut mouahahah. LA fic est courte c'est pour ça que j'ai pas plus approfondit que ça avec Tiky mais je trouve que ça correspond aussi au caractère du personnage. Après tout au début de DGM il restait avec des humains aussi. Ahah le Comte arrive, tu verras ça ^^. Tu me diras si j'arrive à faire un dernier chapitre qui ne te laisse pas sur ta faim ^^.

Sur ce bon chapitre tout le monde!

* * *

Edward regardait autour de lui avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir se rendre compte d'où viendrait une attaque. Il était clairement conscient que dans sa position actuelle, il ne pourrait pas anticiper une attaque. Allen semblait s'en moquer mais lui n'était pas si serein. Cependant c'était bien lui qui avait raison au final. Il le ressentit douloureusement lorsqu'une poigne de fer attrapa sa nuque le soulevant du sol. Il reconnu alors des sons de sabot, c'était donc Tryde qui venait de revenir. Avec les bruits ambiants de bataille Allen n'avait rien entendu mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il voulait régler ça lui-même. Sans doute un sursaut de fierté mal placée. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait arriver à bout d'au moins un des gardiens d'Allen. Il voulait se prouver que même si le surnaturel existait il n'en était pas moins une fatalité pour l'espèce humaine.

Alors il attrapa le sansetsukon toujours à sa ceinture et donna un coup vers l'arrière. La lame rentra bel et bien en contact avec quelque chose, mais visiblement pas assez douloureusement pour faire lâcher prise à son adversaire. Alors que l'air commençait à se faire rare dans ses poumons, il fit revenir sa lame vers lui et n'hésita pas une seconde à la faire passer dans le poignet qui le maintenait en l'air. Un grognement de douleur lui annonça qu'il avait toucher sa cible. Le relâchement de la prise lui confirma qu'il avait touché certainement un nerf ou deux.

Edward s'écarta rapidement avant de penser que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, cela permettrait au centaure de prendre de l'élan et il avait déjà bien vu que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Alors Edward se décala par réflexe d'un bond sur le côté. Son adversaire passa à côté de lui mais le blond s'arrangea pour s'accrocher à son bras. Emporté avec Tryde il tint bon lorsque ce dernier tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Son arme lui échappa par contre des mains pour lui permettre une meilleure prise. Il réussit à se hisser sur le dos de la créature mais se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'il pourrait faire désarmé.

Une ruade le contraint à s'accrocher comme il le pouvait. Le centaure fit alors une roulade sur lui-même lui écrasant la jambe par le même coup. Edward cria de nouveau sa douleur et se décida à tirer le couteau qu'il avait mis dans son sac ainsi que la bombe de Mustang, délaissant finalement ce dernier. Il serait plus libre de ses mouvements sans. Malheureusement son adversaire avait profité de ce temps pour se redresser. Ils se faisaient face. Ed n'avait que son couteau mais Tryde n'avait pas son épée.

« Edward ! »

Le cri d'Allen lui parvint déformé par les autres bruits ambiants. Il ne devait pas revenir par ici, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui. C'est ce moment de déconcentration que choisit son adversaire pour attaquer. Sa charge n'avait pas le temps de se faire assez rapide mais le poing que se prit Edward était tout de même assez puissant. Il chuta au sol en toussant mais roula rapidement sur le côté pour éviter de se faire piétiner par les sabots du centaure. Il leva alors son couteau pour trancher efficacement le tendon arrière de l'une des pattes. Tryde étouffa un cri de douleur et se recula en boitant.

« Une corde était pas assez ? Défi accepté, je vais vraiment t'immobiliser cette fois.

-Dans tes rêves pauvre humain. »

Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de continuer un claquement de main ressemblant à un applaudissement se fit entendre. Les combats cessèrent presque directement et l'atmosphère se fit encore plus lourde dans ce silence plutôt inattendu. Edward tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de les interrompre et trouva nul autre que le Comte lui-même :

« Dire que tu as réussi à blesser Tryde. Tu es bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais Edward Elric. Mais à cause de toi ma famille est en train de s'entredéchirer et pour ça tu vas devoir mourir. »

Edward se sentit comme tétanisé, même si son cerveau tournait à plein régime son corps refusait catégoriquement de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne pu qu'assister à l'avancée du Comte vers lui. Ce dernier avait un sourire mauvais qui le glaça au plus profond de son être. Il comprit avant même que quoi ce soit se passe. Il allait mourir maintenant. Il était terrorisé, cette peur s'infiltrant de plus en plus loin dans sa conscience, il ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça, pas sans avoir au moins délivré Allen. Sa bouche se tordit de colère et sa poigne sur son couteau se serra assez pour blanchir ses phalanges.

Alors que le Comte attrapait ses vêtements posant sa main au plein milieu de sa poitrine, il laissa la colère dominer ses pensés. Il n'avait pas achevé ce qu'il était venu faire, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Sa main remonta avec violence vers le bras du démon, laissant visiblement tout le monde surpris. La lame éclata avant même de pouvoir atteindre l'être surnaturel mais ce n'était pas l'important pour le moment. Edward avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits et pouvait bouger de nouveau normalement. Le Comte plissa les yeux de déplaisir et renonça à sa première idée pour l'éjecter en arrière.

Edward parcouru plusieurs mètres avant de rencontrer la stèle d'Allen douloureusement. Il sentit des craquements dans son dos priant, dès que la douleur lui permit de faire autre chose que serrer les dents, pour que ce ne soit pas la colonne vertébral.

Allen n'en revenait pas. Edward avait réussi à échapper à l'emprise du Comte. Cela allait faire plus de 500 ans que personne n'y était arrivé. Il comprit aussi rapidement tout ce que cela allait engendrer parce que même si le blond avait réussi cet exploit, il n'avait absolument pas de quoi lutter contre la force écrasante d'un démon. Personne ne l'avait ici même. Il faudrait un autre démon. Il faudrait un autre démon pour s'opposer au Comte ou Edward allait mourir.

Soudain une chaleur grandit dans sa poitrine. Insidieuse et profondément mauvaise. Allen sentait bien que cette chaleur n'avait rien à faire en lui alors il comprit rapidement. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté était en train de se produire. Était-ce parce qu'Edward avait résisté au Comte ? Était-ce le déclencheur ? Dans tous les cas Neah était en train de se réveiller. Alors il n'hésita pas, le blandinet couru pour se mettre entre le scientifique et le démon.

~Tu es sûr de toi, jeune homme.

~Vous alliez sortir un jour ou l'autre. Je vous demanderai juste une faveur en échange.

~Je connais la situation. Je ne peux laisser mon frère tuer cet humain si intéressant. Laisse-moi ton corps et je le sauverai. Laisse-moi ton corps, retire ce maudit collier.

Allen retira le bijou d'un geste vif qu'il lança ensuite vers le blond. Il avait besoin d'un démon pour sauver Edward, alors il était prêt à en devenir un. Un déferlement de pouvoir partit du corps du blandinet pour monter jusqu'au ciel. C'est plus ou moins à ce moment que le scientifique reprit ses esprits. Voyant la colonne d'énergie qu'on aurait dit pure en face de lui, il eut du mal à comprendre. Il croyait voir le collisionneur du centre mais verticale. Il secoua la tête mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir Allen à la place. Non ce n'était pas vraiment Allen. Il lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas lui. Il y avait quelque chose de clairement mauvais qui s'échappait du blandinet.

« Allen…

-Allen est parti dormir. »

Sa voix était plus rauque et plus basse pourtant elle sonnait toujours aussi douce. Bien que sa phrase était problématique Edward se sentit apaisé. Il savait qu'il parlait à Neah pourtant il y avait encore un petit quelque chose d'Allen en lui. Alors il se permit quelques instants supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits parce que si Allen dormait alors il y aurait toujours moyen de le réveiller à un moment.

« Quelle joie de te voir de retour mon frère, s'exclama rapidement le Comte. Laisse-moi achever cet humain et nous pourrons fêter nos retrouvailles.

-Tu as toujours été comme ça mon frère, soupira doucement Neah.

-Bien sûr, je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à cet humain. »

Une grimace déforma le visage du démon alors que son aura devenait clairement plus agressive.

« Que dis-tu ?

-Que je protègerai cet humain si tu persistes à vouloir t'en prendre à lui.

-Est-ce une volonté d'Allen Walker ?

-En partie.

-C'est incompréhensible, ce n'est qu'un humain.

-Sans doute, oui, mais c'est aussi un humain qui a fait que je me trouve devant toi aujourd'hui. Puisque tu t'es amusé à maudire mon réceptacle avec, je suppose que tu te rappelles de Mana Walker.

-…

-Il savait depuis le début ce qu'était Allen et pourtant, il l'a recueilli et traité comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel enfant. Il n'a toutefois pas nié mon existence au fond de cet enfant. Il a plusieurs fois tenté d'entrer en communication avec moi. Pas pour chercher un quelconque pouvoir mais pour un simple échange. Je me suis alors aperçu d'un potentiel pour les humains. Un potentiel que j'aurais voulu explorer mais c'est à ce moment que tu es arrivé cher frère. Digne de toi-même tu l'as tué. Je n'étais pas assez éveillé à l'époque pour t'en empêcher mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé un autre humain capable de nous accepter dans notre dualité, je ne te laisserai pas l'effacer pour ta propre satisfaction.

-Ainsi tu préfères rester au côté d'un humain plutôt qu'avec ton propre frère ?

-J'aurais voulu avoir les deux, mais tu ne sembles pas assez prêt pour faire des concessions. Cela me rend triste, je ne veux avoir à t'affronter mon frère. Laisse-nous partir. »

Neah fit un vague signe de main vers Edward qui venait de se relever. Il avait mal partout mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait tapé dans l'œil d'un démon, celle-là il ne s'y attendait certainement pas mais il était vrai qu'il avait accepté Allen dans sa totalité lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de le libérer. C'était même lui qui avait mis en avant le fait de donner voix à Neah sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Lui et sa grande gueule… Le comte lui renvoya un regard haineux qui le figea sur place une seconde fois. Cependant un mouvement calme de Neah coupa le charme.

« Bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi, je vais donc forcer mon départ. Jeune homme, pourrais-tu détruire cette stèle, après tout c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes montés. »

Edward eut un doute mais c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait. Alors du regard il chercha le collier dont Allen avait dû se séparer pour devenir Neah. Il ne pu cependant bouger que les combats reprirent aussi rapidement. La seule différence notable étant que cette fois il se sentait comme protégé. Il y avait comme une sorte d'atmosphère autour de lui. Rien de doux et rassurant, c'était même plutôt l'inverse, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose lui rappelant Allen alors il préféra croire que c'était de son côté.

Il repéra le bijou à quelques mètres de lui et se précipita dessus. Étonnement même si Tryde était à portée, il ne tenta pas de s'approcher. Il préféra allait aider Fiddler qui semblait en difficulté contre Wisely. Alors il revint rapidement vers la stèle et posa son collier dessus. Il chercha ensuite de quoi la détruire. La pierre était trop imposante pour qu'il puisse le faire à main nue. Puis l'illumination sembla se faire.

Il sortit la bombe de Mustang de sa poche et se tourna vers les démons qui étaient en train de se battre au dessus de lui. Bien sûr, forcément, ils pouvaient voler. Edward grimaça, tout était bien trop irrationnel pour lui. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à débrancher son cerveau. De toute façon s'il voulait se faire porte parole des humains auprès du Comte alors il valait mieux qu'il garde son esprit au clair.

« Hey ! »

Son cri n'avait pas recouvert les bruits de la bataille pourtant ses deux cibles l'avaient parfaitement entendu et avaient maintenant leur attention portée sur lui. Il retira alors la goupille de la bombe bien en évidence.

« Si tu veux sauver ta montagne je te suggère de faire quelque chose. »

Le blond balança alors la dite bombe vers la stèle. Il entendit les premiers décliques puis tout devint noir et compacte autour de lui. Lorsqu'il pu reprendre phase avec l'environnement extérieur, il sentit Neah dans son dos, le maintenant contre lui, et le sol plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui :

« Woh… Woh ! paniqua-t-il.

-Tu es du genre incroyable humain, savais-tu que je viendrais t'aider ou étais-tu prêt à mourir ?

-Tu as dis que tu ne me laisserai pas mourir, j'avoue que je comptais vaguement là-dessus. »

Il entendit le démon rire dans son dos et il retrouva encore un peu plus Allen en lui. Ils partageaient visiblement le même rire.

« Tu as fait de sacrés dégâts.

-C'était le but. Ne croyez pas qu'on est inoffensif juste parce que les humains n'ont pas de pouvoir.

-Je vois ça. »

En effet l'endroit où il avait lâché la bombe n'était plus qu'un immense cratère. Etant donné le genre de bombe que lui avait donné Mustang, il n'aurait pas été surpris que cela rase la montagne au complet. C'était aussi pourquoi il avait prévenu le Comte. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le centre soit pris dans la déflagration. En attendant, il n'y avait maintenant plus aucune stèle en bas.

« Avant de redescendre j'aimerais confirmer une chose. Es-tu réellement prêt à nous accepter dans ta vie ?

-J'avoue que l'invitation était surtout pour Allen, soupira Edward. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir élargir ma proposition. Tiky à l'air d'un type sympa. Maintenant que tu as refais surface je suppose que Road sera moins agressive… Juste, tu me confirmes qu'Allen est toujours réellement là ?

-Il me semble l'avoir dit. J'aime le fait que tu acceptes notre dualité. Cela n'aurait aucun sens si je supprimais ma partie humaine.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

-Je pense lui redonner le contrôle lorsque je ne vois pas l'utilité d'être aux commandes.

-C'est vague. »

Edward tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit un visage amusé. D'accord il se foutait clairement de sa tronche. Enfin il devait avouer que cette situation était en partie sa faute, maintenant il devait assumer. Comment allait-il faire comprendre ça à Alphonse, la question était tout autre.

Il sentit alors qu'ils revenaient vers le sol. Il avait fait un véritable carnage, la terre n'était même plus brûler à ce point, juste annihilée. Le Comte se trouvait au centre du massacre, visiblement à bout de souffle. La hargne n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage lorsqu'il pu croiser de nouveau les yeux d'Edward mais cette fois le scientifique résista et malgré son sentiment d'oppression il fit face. Comme il se l'était dit il voulait se mettre comme porte parole de l'humanité :

« Maintenant, évitez de nous sous-estimer une nouvelle fois. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont est capable l'humanité.

-Sale petit vermisseau…

-QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE MINUSCULE VERMISSEAU ALORS QU'IL VIENT JUSTE DE DEGOMMER UNE PARTIE DE VOTRE MONTAGNE !

-J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il serait emporté dans la déflagration, s'amusa Wisely.

-Bien sûr que non, Neah l'aurait forcément aidé, contra Tiky.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant Neah ? demanda Road.

-Il paraît que l'Allemagne est un pays sympathique, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

-La question ne se pose pas », assura Sheryl.

Le démon sourit et se tourna vers Edward qui se sentait assez déprimé pour le coup, c'est alors qu'il pensa à autre chose.

« Le centre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en entendant l'explosion, et même à partir du moment où ils ont dû sentir la présence de Neah, Skin et Jasdavid ont dû délaisser les scientifiques pour accourir ici, le rassura Tiky.

-Ca vous dérange si on se dépêche d'aller voir. »

Il ne se sentait pas spécialement si rassuré que ça, lui. Cependant devant le sourire clairement joueur de Neah il su qu'il avait fait une mauvaise proposition. Rapidement il se retrouva en mode princesse dans les bras du démon, entraîné dans une course qui l'obligea à s'accrocher comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en passant ses bras autour de son cou. A vrai dire il n'eut même pas le temps d'être clairement gêné qu'en effet ils étaient devant le centre. Mustang était assis à l'entrée l'air plus que fatigué. Il releva pourtant rapidement le regard vers eux et sembla soulagé une seconde avant de voir les autres arriver.

« Vous avez été suivi, déclara-t-il en se remettant sur la défensive.

-Ah, non… ils sont avec nous.

-Tu es sûr Elric ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Vous avez réussi ce que vous aviez à faire ? J'ai entendu que tu t'es servi de la bombe.

-Ouais, on peut partir.

-Rapidement, ou on a le temps ? Parce que s'ils viennent avec nous, faut réserver plus de place dans l'avion.

-L'avion ? demanda Sheryl, on va prendre l'avion ?

-Je vais payer leurs billets, assura finalement Edward. On ne peut pas mettre ça sur les ressources du groupe.

-Ce n'était même pas une option, remarqua Mustang. Je vais prévenir Marcoh. »

* * *

Cela faisait 2 ans maintenant mais Edward n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il poussa un lourd soupire tout en se frottant les yeux avec son pouce et son index.

« T'as l'air d'un vieux comme ça, tu sais.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Wisely, et que fais-tu chez nous ?

-Neah m'a invité.

-Neah n'est pas là pour le moment.

-C'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre. »

Ce qui pourrait durer quelques semaines et Edward était sûr que Wisely attendrait quelques semaines chez eux que Neah décide qu'il voulait reprendre le contrôle du corps d'Allen. Chez eux, parce qu'ils avaient finalement décidé d'habiter ensemble avec Allen. Cela simplifiait pas mal de choses pour le scientifique et rendait la vie moins turbulente pour son frère. Bien qu'Alphonse, contrairement à son frère, avait fini par s'habituer aux créatures fantastiques qui faisaient irruption lorsque leur en prenait l'envie.

C'était ce qui agaçait Edward en ce moment. Il voulait un simple moment seul dans sa propre maison mais le semi-démon en avait visiblement décidé autrement. De plus il sentait que Tiky dormait quelque part, soit le grenier soit la cave, en attendant la nuit pour venir y mettre son grain de sel. Neah les invitait et Allen ne le renvoyait jamais, si bien que c'était à lui de veiller que les choses ne dégénèrent pas trop. Heureusement ils s'étaient tous plutôt bien adaptés à la vie en ville. D'ailleurs Road et Sheryl menaient leur vie sans même venir les gêner, sauf lorsque Neah envoyait une invitation. Road ne lui refusait jamais rien.

La cohabitation entre Allen et Neah se faisait étonnement bien. A vrai dire, jusqu'à maintenant ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement battus pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. Le démon était du genre curieux et le statut d'observateur ne le dérangeait pas… tant que l'intégrité physique de son hôte n'était pas mise en danger. Non en réalité les seuls moments un peu plus compliqués étaient le concernant puisque les deux ne semblaient pas vouloir le céder à l'autre. Pour sa part Edward avait toujours été clair, il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir une relation avec un démon, mais cela n'avait jamais semblait gêner Neah, à son grand damne.

« Je te préviendrais lorsque Neah refera surface, pour le moment j'aimerais profiter d'Allen, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines.

-Préférer cet humain à Neah, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

-Aux dernières nouvelles je suis humain aussi.

-Ouais mais un humain intéressant.

-La preuve que ça existe, tu voudrais pas aller t'en trouver un à toi ? »

C'est petit, mesquin et très, très bas ce que venait de faire Edward. Il était sciemment en train de mettre un autre humain dans sa situation mais à ce moment précis, il n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Il voulait du calme et une vie ce qu'il pourrait de plus normal.

C'est à ce moment qu'Allen passa le pas de la porte. Il venait juste de rentrer, cela se voyait à son air fatigué. Il salua tout de même Wisely avant de venir l'enlacer par derrière et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le semi-démon fit la moue et voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Allen le devança :

« Non Neah dort. Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il t'a demandé de venir aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Mais ne t'excuse pas, grogna Edward.

-Bon je repasserais.

-C'est ça bon vent.

-Ne sois pas méchant, le reprit Allen.

-Ton exorcisme s'est bien passé ?

-Les gens sont toujours septiques, ils ont failli ne pas me payer. Pourquoi les fantômes ne sont pas visibles par tous, tu m'expliques ?

-C'est plutôt que tu es le seul à les voir avec ton œil.

-Arrête d'être aussi rationnel.

-Excuses-moi, s'amusa le blondinet. Et si on allait prendre un bain ? »

La tête blanche se frotta à son dos, ce qui était un signe positif. Edward sourit alors. Finalement sa vie était très bien comme elle l'était en ce moment.

* * *

Et voilà, fin!

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus ^^ Si c'est le cas j'en ferais peut-être d'autre dans ce style ^^. A vous de me dire.

A bientôt sur d'autres fics!

Que l'inspi soit avec vous

Aka-chan


End file.
